Quand on attaque un schtroumpf
by On m'appelle Lucette
Summary: Vous vous rappelez des schtroumpfs? ces petites bestioles bleues qui ont pollué notre jeunesse? Ils sont de retour et pires que jamais...
1. Prologue: Dans le pays des schtroumpfs

**Quand on attaque les schtroumpfs, les schtroumpfs contre-attaquent.**

Les Schtroumpfs. Ces petites bestioles bleues n'ont-elles pas hanté votre jeunesse ? Les élèves de Poudlard vont découvrir ce que signifie « se faire pourrir la vie »…

_Dans ce chapitre, Langage schtroumpf en italique ! _(pcq relou de retranscrire à chq fois… à moins ke vous ne vouliez traduire.. ?)

**Le mot de l'auteur **

Eh oui, une nouvelle fic ! J'ai décidé d'inaugurer, une nouvelle idée pas tout à fait claire dans ma tête mais on va faire avec ! (comme si vous aviez le choix)

Je suis désolée pour la longueur du txt, ce n'est qu'une intro.

Bon gspr recevoir plein de reviews sur votre opinion !!!

Allons y ! Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Il était une fois de petites créatures, nommées schtroumpfs qui habitaient dans une contrée sauvage d'écosse, que tous nommaient _le pays maudit_. Les schtroumpfs vivaient en harmonie avec la nature, et avaient leur langage propre : le schtroumpf. Leur quotidien était parsemé d'obstacles insignifiants, et leur commerce était prospère. Ils passaient leurs journées à se vautrer dasn les champs de salsepareille. Mais un jour, rompant leur harmonie, des hommes décidèrent d'ériger au Pays maudit, non loin du village des schtroumpfs, une école de sorcellerie, nommée Poudlard. Les petites créatures furent alors décimées, entre les créatures étranges qu'amenaient les sorciers, les plantes qu'ils semaient. Les champs de salsepareille furent vite rasés, et ils durent se cacher pour survivre. Ils essayèrent quelques fois de se rebeller contre les hommes qui n'avaient aucunement conscience de leur présence, mais en vain. Ils ne furent bientôt plus qu'une centaine, luttant pour survire au milieu de la jungle qu'était devenue leur pays. Jusqu'à ce que…**

_-N'a marre de se cacher pour vivre !!!_

Le Grand schtroumpf passa du bleu au violet en un rien de temps. La réunion annuelle ne se passait pas comme prévu, le sujet des squatteurs revenant comme toujours sur le tapis.

-_Cette année ils y sont allés plus fort que d'habitude !_

Le schtroumpf costaud avait bien raison. Le dirigeant des squatteurs avait décidé de faire construire une serre en plus pour installer des plantes plus dangereuses que les précédentes, et surtout, carnivores.

-_On risque de se faire bouffer à chaque fois qu'on sort du village !!!_

_-Ouais ! Y'en a marre !!!_

_-MaAaAaArreu !!!_

Voyant que le débat commençait à virer vers la bagarre générale, le grand schtroumpf intervint, un sourire sadique accroché aux oreilles.

_-Mes chers petits schtroumpfs… J'ai peut-être une idée à développer pour nous venger… Laissez moi vous expliquer : Il y a maintenant près de 2000 ans, nos grands-pères ont mené une grande bataille contre l'envahisseur. Cette attaque a échoué, faute de moyens. Que pouvaient faire des petits schtroumpfs comme nous face à des géants comme nos squatteurs ? Eh bien, mes schtroumpfs, écoutez moi bien. Cette taille est notre avantage, avec notre nombre. Tirons profit de ces avantages aussi bien que nos pères et grands-pères l'ont ignoré. Glissons nous partout, infiltrons le système et remontons le problème à la source… C'est-à-dire leur grand manitou… Nous avons avec nous le plus puissant des poisons. Immisçons nous dans leur école, faisons ce que nous pouvons pour la détruire ! Je vous propose de nous organiser pour notre première mission secrète, la mission de notre libération ! _

Les schtroumpfs applaudirent, sifflèrent, tapèrent du pied comme des déments. Apparemment, l'idée de saccager, détruire, et ruiner leur convenait parfaitement. Cependant le Grand Schtroumpf n'en avait pas terminé.

_-Il me faut un volontaire !_

La troupe se recula d'un même mouvement. Un seul schtroumpf était resté non intentionnellement en avant.

_-Schtroumpf Farceur, je te félicite de ton courage. _

_-Quoi ? Mais… que… quoi ? Comment ??_

_-Suis-moi._

Un peu plus tard, un schtroumpf ma foi fort pâle sortit du champignon du grand schtroumpf en traînant des pieds, pas prêt du tout pour sa mission de destruction.

Un peu plus loin, les élèves et professeurs insouciants ne se doutaient pas de la terrible menace qui pesait sur eux…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà ! fin du court prologue !

Gspr que ça vous a plu, moi je dois dire que je me suis assez marrée (en inventant la suite surtout !)

Donc je vais essayer d'écrire les prochains chapitres pdt les vacances !!!!!

Biz à tous et ,n'oubliez pas,

**FAITES PETER LES REVIEWS !!!!**

Allez, le p'tit bouton bleu va déprimer sinon….


	2. Le mystère du ragoût de boeuf

**Le mot de l'auteure :**

Coucou ! me revoilà pour un 2ème chapitre un peu tardif… désolée !

Bon,**_ les pensées d'Hermione sont en italique_.** Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est ce qui me motive à écrire !

Merci à tous ++

oOoOoOoOoOo

2 heures… 2 heures qu'elle essayait en vain de travailler… impossible de se concentrer !

Quelle mauvaise idée d'être venue bosser dans le parc !! Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde décide de se balader précisément aujourd'hui ? C'était fait exprès, obligé !

Hermione bouillait intérieurement. Les élèves couraient, faisaient des batailles d'eau, se baignaient, roucoulaient… bref tout pour l'énerver.

Elle referma son livre rageusement, fourra toutes ses affaires dans son sac, et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'école d'un pas furieux. Elle ne regardait pas où elle allait, et faillit se manger une marche, si un bel inconnu ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps…

-Allons gente damoiselle, nul besoin de rage sur un si joli visage…

Elle se releva vivement, le rouge aux joues pour regarder son sauveteur en face. Elle eut un petit rire devant la stupidité de son imagination…

-Ron ?! Mais ça va pas ? N'importe quoi…

-Rolala 'Mione je te signale que je viens de te sauver la vie…

-Et je t'en remercie, répliqua t-elle un peu amèrement.

Elle continua son chemin, un peu calmée. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard intéressé que Ron lançait à son postérieur… Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'aucun mec ne la regarde ? C'est quand même frustrant quand vous avez passé l'été de vos 17 ans à vous relooker, de voir que ça ne porte pas ses fruits… Mais aussi, comment se valoriser avec cet uniforme immonde sur le dos ? Franchement, y'avait pas une autre couleur que noir sur le catalogue ? Ou alors les professeurs craignaient pour la vertu de leurs élèves et avaient adopté le 'système D'…

Elle rentra dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, avec les mêmes préoccupations en tête. Hermy avait été élue cette année, et était fière d'aborder son insigne. La seule chose qui l'avait refroidie dans son enthousiasme était de savoir que son homologue était Malefoy (_il a dû payer pour l'avoir son insigne c'est pas possible… un préfet en chef est censé être_ _un **modèle de conduite**…_) et qu'elle devrait partager ses appartements avec lui. Heureusement pour elle, il ne l'avait pas encore trop chatouillée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle déposa ses affaires dans son dortoir, et s'affala sur son lit. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle fut réveillée par Malefoy qui cognait contre sa porte

-Granger !!! Debout !!! les profs nous ont convoqués dans le bureau du directeur !!! GRAAAANGEEER !!!! DEBOUT !!!!!

Elle se leva en sursaut, ouvrant la porte d'un mouvement peu sympathique

-Malefoy ! La ferme ! Keski veulent les profs ?

_Espèce de petit couillon, je te jure que je vais te $& !!!_ (Trop vulgaire pour être retranscrit)

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, et s'en alla d'un pas allègre. Elle se prépara en marmonnant. « Si cet abruti m'a raconté des conneries je le décalque » et « je vais me le faire avant la fin de l'année c'est sûr » en sont des bons extraits, et les moins vulgaires.

Elle arriva au bureau de Dumbledore dans le même état d'esprit destructeur envers son colocataire.

-Entrez Miss Granger. Tout le monde est déjà là.

Elle s'assit à sa place, un peu honteuse d'être arrivée la dernière, elle, l'élève la plus sérieuse de Poudlard.

-Je suis désolée professeur, on vient juste de m'informer de la réunion, dit-elle avec un regard dévastateur envers son homologue, assit à sa droite.

-Il n'y a aucun mal. Si je vous ai tous convoqués ici ce soir, c'est parce qu'un événement pour le moins surprenant vient de se dérouler. Je vais tenter de vous le décrire brièvement. Ce matin, aux environs de 8 heures, quelques elfes de maisons sont venus me voir en toute urgence. Quelqu'un avait saccagé le petit déjeuner des élèves. Oh, rien de bien méchant, ma foi. Les plats sucrés se sont retrouvés salés ou amers, et inversement. Le jus de citrouille avait le goût de jus de navet, le pain avait été parsemé d'ail, les œufs au plat se sont retrouvés brouillés ou en mimosa, et plusieurs élèves ont fait une intoxication après avoir avalé quelques feuilles que voici.

Dumbledore déposa galamment les feuilles sur son bureau, et les passa à Hermione pour qu'elle les fasse circuler. Ces feuilles ressemblaient aux feuilles d'orties, mis à part qu'elles ne piquaient pas et dégageaient une odeur nauséabonde. Elle les donna à Malefoy, une grimace à la bouche.

« Pomona, si vous pouviez examiner ces feuilles, je vous en serais très reconnaissante.

Mme Chourave acquiesça, une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

« Très bien. Je disais donc, quelques élèves ont été intoxiqués avec ces feuilles que j'ai retrouvées au fin fond de la cuisine, après inspection. Lorsque les elfes de maison sont venus me chercher pour me dire que les bons plats n'avaient pas été envoyés, ou avaient été saccagés, j'ai couru à la cuisine, j'y ai trouvé ces feuilles, ainsi que ce mot.

Le professeur sortit un petit parchemin, qui rentrait à peine dans sa main à cause de sa petitesse, remonta ses lunettes et commença sa lecture d'un ton peu assuré.

« Faites… attention à vous… nous reprendrons… ce qui nous est dû… de gré ou de force… et c'est signé : …un…shtroumf…stroupf…sctr…skroumpf…peu agréable…

Suite à cette déclaration, le professeur s'affala dans son fauteuil, et continua nerveusement.

« Il est évident que nous avons un hôte peu désirable parmi nous. Tout porte à croire que l'auteur de la farce de ce matin est notre visiteur. Cependant, je ne comprends pas la signification du message 'nous reprendrons ce qui nous est dû…' cela n'a aucun sens !

Il soupira, absorbé dans ses réflexions, puis se redressa, et reprit plus sérieusement :

« Je demanderai donc dès maintenant aux préfets en chef de faire des rondes régulières dans le château toutes les nuits, sans exception, accompagnés des professeurs et de M. Rusard. Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, je compte sur vous pour faire taire les rumeurs éventuelles que peut entraîner l'incident de ce matin. Coordonnez vos versions et transmettez les aux professeurs. Ne transmettez que le strict minimum aux préfets, aucune information confidentielle. Je tiens à garder le calme dans cette école. Il nous faut absolument prévenir les futures 'attaques' que pourrait nous causer notre invité surprise. Je compte sur vous tous. Des questions ?

Le professeur Mnémé, nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, prit la parole :

-Professeur, avez-vous une petite idée sur l'identité du visiteur ? Je ne crois avoir jamais entendu parler d'un schtrompff auparavant…

Tous les professeurs acquiescèrent, et Hermione fut étonnée de voir qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était capable de donner la définition d'un chtroumf, pas même de l'énoncer correctement. Le professeur McGonagall avait l'air plongé dans ses souvenirs, alors que les professeurs Slughorn et Trelawney écoutaient d'un air avide et mystérieux.

-Hélas, ma chère Kleio, je n'ai guère entendu parler de cette créature non plus. C'est pourquoi je vous propose à Hagrid, à vous et au professeur Binns d'entamer des recherches à leur sujet dès que possible.

-Ca ne me dit rien du tout, murmura Hagrid.

-Si je peux me permettre Albus, entama le professeur Trelawney, je peux mettre mes dons à votre service pour récolter quelque information…

_Je sens que je vais sortir une connerie, je le sens, mais je le sens…_

-Je vous remercie, Sybille. Toute aide peut-être la bienvenue, dans la situation présente.

_Ouais, seulement dans la situation présente ! _

-Albus ? Il me semble avoir déjà entendu parler de ces créatures, il y a un bon moment déjà…

Le professeur Dumbledore scruta le professeur Flitwick avec espoir, mais celui-ci ne continua pas.

-Faites tout votre possible.

La réunion se termina sur ces paroles du directeur, et chacun retourna à son occupation, ou aux recherches imposées. C'est à la sortie que Malefoy aborda Hermione :

-Hey, Granger, je te propose une réunion des préfets immédiatement.

Dire qu'Hermione était sciée eût été un euphémisme. _Malefoy prend donc vraiment son rôle de préfet au sérieux !?_

-Très bien, réunion dans la salle des préfets. Je préviens ceux de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, occupe toi des autres.

Et sur ce, elle se retourna vers l'escalier. Elle réussit à attraper des justesse les 8 préfets de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle, et se dirigea avec eux vers la salle des préfets, nouvellement aménagée au 2ème étage, là où autrefois reposait Touffu. C'était une salle ma foi fort luxueuse, spacieuse, avec une table ronde au milieu, entourée de 14 chaises, dont deux, situées à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, plus grandes et plus ornées, étaient destinées aux préfets en chef.

Chacun s'assit à sa place, regardant attentivement ou Malefoy, ou Hermione, debouts devant leurs sièges. Hermione leur souhaita à tous la bienvenue, et Malefoy prit la parole.

-Nous revenons du bureau de Dumbledore. Il nous a confié une mission, à nous partager. A partir d'aujourd'hui, **tous** les préfets, **sans exception**, devront faire des rondes **toute la nuit**, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

_Eh bah on peut pas dire qu'il y aille en douceur… _

Quelques murmures de désapprobation s'élevèrent alors. Hermione décida de prendre la relève

-Nous organiserons des tournées selon les maisons, et selon les années. Vos emplois du temps vous serons remis ce soir au repas. Des questions ?

Un Serdaigle de 5ème année leva timidement la main.

-C'est bien de savoir qu'on va devoir faire des rondes en plus de celles qu'on a déjà, mais le top ce serait de savoir _pourquoi _!

_Mais quels boulets, mais quels boulets…_

-Ecoute, là-dessus, même nous on en sait rien. On s'est contenté de nous balancer ça, et étant donné que l'ordre émane du directeur en personne, je te conseille de le suivre… Quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord ?

Un blanc des plus magnifiques lui répondit. Malefoy précisa alors :

-Eh, au fait, les petits déjeuners ont été truqués ce matin. Alors si vous en entendez parler, vous répondez que c'est un élève qui a fait ça, que nous pensons savoir qui c'est, et que nous enquêtons. Si des événements similaires se produisent, venez nous en parler **immédiatement**, nous prendrons les mesures nécessaires. Mais normalement, l'enquête est close.

Suite à cette déclaration, Malefoy réunit ses affaires, poussa le siège et sortit, comme si de rien n'était.

_Haha, c'est une blague. Non mais je rêve il a le culot de se tirer vraiment ?! Espèce de sale $£&¤ ! _

Une Hermione passablement énervée enchaîna.

-Bon, Des questions ?

Elle ne prit pas le temps d'avoir des réponses pour terminer :

-Je pense que cela conclut notre réunion. Merci à tous d'être venus. Nous vous transmettons les emplois du temps ce soir.

_Jevaismelefairejevaismelefairejevaismelefairejevaismelefaire_

Elle sortit sur ces paroles, et rentra en furie dans la salle commune (**Nda :**il faut dire qu'elle avait eu de quoi être énervée de jour là… Eh non notre p'tite Hermione n'est pas la fille douce qu'on pouvait croire !! Problème menstruel je pense), et voyant Malefoy allongé dans le canapé, elle se précipita vers lui :

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend de te tirer comme ça ?

Malefoy eut un sourire insolent, la regarda dans les yeux et balança d'un air dédaigneux :

-Eh, tu crois quand même pas que j'allais leur souhaiter une bonne soirée et les remercier d'être venus !

-Peut-être mais au moins 'la réunion est close' ou quelque chose dans le genre aurait suffi…

-Laisse tomber, je vais pas m'abaisser à des formules de politesse. (_Boulet, je vois pas en quoi 'la réunion est close' est une formule de politesse…)_ Tiens, il fallait qu'on voit les emplois du temps de nos préfets. Tu t'en occupes ou je le fais ? Non, mieux, j'ai une organisation :les Gryffondor pour la première semaine du mois, les Serdaigles la deuxième, les Serpentards la troisième, et les Poufsouffle la dernière.

Hermione acquiesça, sidérée. _Mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans la tête de cet huluberlu ? Il va nous la jouer lunatique ?_(**Nda :** contente d'avoir trouvé 2 mots intelligents) Néanmoins, Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

-Moi Gryffondor et Serdaigle, et toi, Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Faut s'y mettre on doit leur donner ce soir.

Ils s'assirent chacun à une extrémité de la table, et entamèrent les emplois du temps du trimestre. Les Serpentard commenceraient cette semaine, encadrés par les professeurs et par Rusard.

Sept heures sonnèrent. Ils venaient tout juste de terminer. Chacun se dirigea de son côté vers la grande salle, distribua les emplois du temps et alla s'asseoir à sa table. Lorsque Hermione s'affala sur le banc, elle eût le droit à un regard curieux de Harry et Ron.

-C'était quoi ces emplois du temps ?

Hermione soupira. Au moins elle pouvait leur dire la vérité à eux. Mais au milieu d'une salle infestée d'élèves curieux, ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution.

-Dumbledore a décidé de renforcer les rondes des préfets. Je viens de distribuer les emplois du temps des prochaines nuits pour les préfets de Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

Les deux compères auraient bien voulu en savoir plus, mais le regard qu'elle leur lança les dispensa de demander quelconque information. Ils entamèrent donc leur repas avec des conversations futiles. Arriva le moment de la question piège :

-Au fait, 'Mione t'étais où cet aprem' ?

_Euh… Joker !_

-Bibliothèque.

_Y'a des avantages à être surnommée 'le rat de bibliothèque'…_

En effet, Harry ne posa aucune autre question, et Ron parut s'intéresser à l'idée d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Hermione se servit un peu de ragoût, suivie de près par Ron qui avait déjà vidé son assiette.

_C'est quoi cette odeur ?_

Elle renifla le ragoût. Une odeur étrange en sortait, et cette odeur n'avait rien à voir avec le bœuf, qu'il soit frais ou non. Elle se redressa d'un bond, arracha l'assiette de Ron pleine à craquer, et renversa tout dans le plat.

-Ne mangez surtout pas ça !

Le professeur Dumbledore avait tout observé, et lorsque Hermione fit disparaître le ragoût, il se releva et déclara d'une voix puissante :

-Que les préfets passent dans les rangs, et à la moindre odeur suspecte, ramènent le plat en cuisine.

Les préfets s'exécutèrent, mais Hermione et Malefoy furent les plus efficaces, reconnaissant l'odeur putréfiante de la feuille que le directeur leur avait fait sentir. Au total, plus d'une dizaine de plats partirent en cuisine où ils seraient examinés par les elfes.

Le professeur fit ensuite comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, se rassit et continua son rosbif, imperturbable. Les professeurs suivirent l'exemple, non sans une lueur inquiète dans les yeux, et bientôt les élèves reprirent le repas, un peu plus énervés qu'auparavant. La même question se lisait dans tous les regards. Qui était assez abruti pour saccager les plats ?

Hermione releva la tête, et croisa le regard de Drago Malefoy. Un regard très significatif. L'enquête ne faisait que commencer.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Petite Question qui achève et dont tout le monde s'en fout:**

_**Mais que sont les feuilles qui intoxiquent nos élèves ?**_

Heey !

**Une petite information :**

Le nouveau professeur de DCFM, Kleio Mnémé, est un professeur inventé

Son nom n'a rien de mélodique, je vous l'accorde. Un peu de culture générale s'impose donc :

**Kleio** est le mot grec pour « Clio », la muse de l'histoire.

**Mnémé** est un mot grec signifiant « mémoire »

Voilà ! (je sais c'est pas le professeur d'histoire de la magie ! Vous me prendriez bien pour un jambon !!)

Qu'est ce qu'on dit ?

Merci-de-remplir-nos-cerveaux-vides !!!

(mais de rien c'est un plaisir et j'espère pour vous que vos cerveaux n'ont rien de vide…)

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de cette lecture !!!

Y'a qu'un seul moyen pour me motiver à faire la suite :

Des REVIEWS !!!!

Bon allez, sinon y'aura pas de suite koi…

Biz à tous !!!


	3. Le vol de la cigogne

**Le mot de l'auteure :**

Encore un nouveau chapitre ! court, je vous l'accorde, mais important pour la suite ;)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

_Langage schtroumpf en italique_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le schtroumpf farceur se prélassait gentiment dans la petite cabane qu'il s'était installé. Il pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait où il voulait grâce au miroir magique que le Grand Schtroumpf lui avait donné. Il visitait actuellement la Grande Salle, satisfait de son petit tour. Les Grands devaient être inquiets à présent. C'était précisément ce qu'il voulait. Il se leva de son canapé improvisé, et se dirigea vers le fond de la cabane. Il attrapa une ou deux feuilles au passage, les dévora et retourna à son occupation. Il écrivait alors une lettre au Grand Schtroumpf pour l'informer des récents événements.

« _Grand schtroumpf, _

_« J'ai commencé ma mission. J'ai d'abord ruiné leur déjeuner, et j'en ai empoisonné certains en mettant des feuilles de salsepareille à la place de ce qu'ils appellent laurier, ou à la place de menthe, de façon à ce qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. _

_« Le Grand Manitou a ensuite convoqué quelques uns dans son bureau, et je les ai suivis. Ils ne nous connaissent pas à priori, et ne savent pas ce qu'est la salsepareille. Ils comptent faire des rondes toute la nuit désormais, pensant avoir affaire à une Grande Personne. Je compte bien les laisser sur cette piste, mais je ne peux faire grand-chose tout seul._

_« J'attend vos ordres,_

_« Schtroumpf Farceur._

Il transmit ensuite le message à la cigogne qui l'attendait dehors, et lui indiqua où remettre le message. La réponse ne tarda pas.

_« Mon petit schtroumpf,_

_« Ce n'est pas avec tes petites farces que nous allons les détruire. Je te conseille de passer à la vitesse supérieure si tu veux que je t'envoie de l'aide. Continue à leur faire croire qu'ils font face à une Grande Personne._

_« Bon courage,_

_« Grand Schtroumpf._

Dire que le schtroumpf farceur était déçu aurait été un euphémisme. Il passa le reste de la soirée à mettre un nouveau plan en marche, beaucoup moins pathétique, du moins l'espérait-il. Demain, se disait-il, Demain, tout sera différent.

Les élèves ne tarderaient pas à comprendre en quoi le lendemain leur donnerait sujet à réflexion.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Petite Question dont tout le monde s'en fout :**

_**Mais que peut bien préparer le schtroumpf Farceur ?**_

Et voilà ! je vous préviens tout de suite, vous avez déjà dû le remarquer, les chapitres mettant en scène les schtroumpfs sont très courts, mais ils ont pour but de contribuer au « suspense » (je mets bien entre guillemets… :p).

Donc, reviews, please ! Dites-le si vous aimez koi !

Signé : une auteure désespérée car personne ne l'encourage à continuer…


	4. Trop de travail tue le travail

**Le mot de l'auteure :**

J'ai dépassé les 300 visites !

Merci à tous ! Mais n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic !!

Je vais tenter de faire des chapitres plus longs, mais vu que j'ai pas envie de me décourager, je vais faire mon possible sans trop me dégoûter d'écrire !

_Pensées d'Hermione en italique_

oOoOoOoOoOo

-T'as vu la cigogne hier soir ?

-Une cigogne ? Ici ?

-Oui ! J'arrivais pas à dormir, je me suis accoudé à la fenêtre et j'ai vu une cigogne voler jusqu'à la forêt interdite, tout près des serres ! Et après elle est revenue près du château et elle est repartie !

La rumeur avait déjà fait le tour de l'école. Il faut dire qu'on n'avait jamais vu de cigognes en Ecosse. Dumbledore enquêtait là-dessus, et s'il avait été enclin aux conclusions hâtives, il aurait bien dévoilé aux professeurs que l'apparition soudaine de la cigogne était entremêlée avec l'arrivée de leur visiteur. Mais la vie lui avait appris que contrairement au dicton, la première impression était rarement la bonne. Il décida donc dès la matinée d'envoyer Hagrid aux endroits où, selon les témoignages, la cigogne avait été aperçue. Cependant, les différents récits n'avaient pas tous les mêmes versions. Il traîna donc le pauvre Hagrid au pied de la tour Nord, au pied de la tour d'astronomie, et près des serres, où les versions se confondaient. Il convoqua le personnel l'après-midi même.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione fut la première arrivée, histoire de rattraper son précédent retard. Les professeurs Flitwick, Mnémé et McGonagall la suivirent, et bientôt tous furent présents et installés.

-Mes chers amis et collègues. Je vous remercie d'être présents pour cette deuxième réunion en quelques jours.

« Malheureusement pour vous, j'ai un mystère supplémentaire à résoudre, ce qui signifie une charge de travail supplémentaire pour chacun de vous.

« Vous avez sûrement entendu parler des événements de cette nuit. Une cigogne aurait été aperçue aux alentours du château et près des serres. Ce qui signifie que notre système de sécurité est insuffisant. J'ai donc envoyé Hagrid sur les lieux, et il a découvert une chose étonnante. Hagrid, je vous laisse la parole.

Les professeurs étaient tous interloqués. Une cigogne à Poudlard ! Mais, et les protections magiques ? Comment se pouvait-il… ?

Hagrid se leva, et prit la parole d'un air assez timide. Il n'était pas habitué à prendre parole devant une si grande assemblée, qui, pour changer, était tout à son écoute.

-Je vous remercie professeur. Eh bien, lorsque le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé d'aller jeter un coup d'œil au pied de certaines tours du château, j'avoue n'avoir rien compris à cette histoire. Je n'avais rien trouvé de suspicieux, et je me suis donc dirigé vers les serres. Je n'ai rien trouvé qui pourrait attirer mon attention près des premières serres, mais arrivé à la nouvelle, ceci m'a convaincu que quelque chose de pas naturel s'était établi dans le coin.

Il sortit de sa poche un livre grand comme la moitié de la paume d'Hermione, et épais comme son index. Il le tendit au professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il soir examiné.

« J'aurais bien continué plus loin à la découverte de ce livre, mais c'était comme si la forêt me barrait la route. On aurait dit que les arbres se déplaçaient en même temps que moi.

Il eût un léger frisson à ce souvenir. _Il y a de quoi ! _Hermione eut l'impression qu'on lui versait un seau d'eau glacée dans le dos. _Si Hagrid, grand amateur de monstres, a peur de ces bestioles, elles doivent être plus qu'effrayantes…_

Aurait-elle pensé ça tout fort qu'on n'aurait pas senti la différence d'ambiance. La salle entière semblait avoir eu la même réflexion intérieurement. Aussi, personne ne disait mot, et le silence était tellement pesant que la jeune préfète se sentait étouffer. Sentant que la salle s'assombrissait, Dumbledore reprit la parole :

-Très bien. Voilà qui nous pose matière à réflexion. Il est évident que cette affaire a un lien avec celle de notre visiteur, cependant, je vous demanderai de constater ces deux enquêtes d'un point de vue neutre, et donc comme deux affaires différentes. Cependant, revenons aux précédentes recherches. Pomona, votre étude de la plante a-t-elle avancé ?

-Eh bien Albus, j'ai fait quelques plants à partir des feuilles, mais ils n'ont poussé dans aucune terre, aussi riche soit-elle. J'en ai refait quelques-uns récemment, dans de la terre banale, et ils ont l'air de s'y plaire. J'en conclurai qu'il s'agit de _mauvaise herbe._ Cependant, aucun animal magique que Hagrid a pu me fournir n'a voulu en avaler. Mme Pince n'a pu me fournir aucun document convenant à la description de cette plante.

Hermione était sidérée. La bibliothèque ne lui avait fait défaut qu'une seule fois, pour les Horcruxes. _S'agirait-il d'une plante encore plus maléfique que les Horcruxes ?_ Dumbledore dût avoir le même type de réflexion, puisqu'il poussa un soupir désespéré, et se tourna vers les professeurs Binns et Mnémé, plein d'espoir.

-Kleio ? (**Nda :** Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît le prénom du professeur Binns ? Non ? Alors vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ne pas l'écrire ;)) Vos recherches ont-elles aboutit ?

-Eh bien, J'ai trouvé un texte en faisant référence, mais rien qui pourrait nous aider réellement, si ce n'est dans le motif.

-Dites toujours.

Le professeur Mnémé sortit une feuille d'un sac situé à proximité de son siège, et entama sa lecture. _Attends, je rêve ou elle a arraché cette page d'un livre ? Elle est folle !!! _

-Ce texte parlait de la vie du monde avant l'arrivée des hommes. J'avais toujours considéré ce bouquin comme relevant de la fiction (**Nda : **t'es en plein dedans ma cocotte !!), et le professeur Binns est de mon avis, mais étant donnés les récents événements, nous avons dû changer d'avis.

« Et lorsque les humains arrivèrent, foulant sous leurs pieds des territoires déjà délimités, ils chassèrent sans le vouloir, ou sans le savoir, les schtroumpfs de leur pays natal, les condamnant à la réclusion et à la vie sauvage. »

A ces mots, le directeur se redressa avec une lueur de remerciement dans le regard.

-Très bien. Nous avons le mobile. Cependant, au lieu de nous éclairer, cette déclaration amène beaucoup d'autres questions. Je vous propose d'approfondir les recherches. Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger, convoquez les préfets et augmentez la fréquence de rondes la nuit, ainsi que leur portée. Au besoin, prenez des volontaires. Tentez de faire cela dans la discrétion la plus absolue. Avez-vous d'autres choses à m'apprendre ?

Devant la réaction évidente du personnel, Dumbledore mit fin à la réunion.

Malefoy et Hermione sortirent en même temps. Ils marchèrent silencieusement côte à côte, ce qui aurait surpris le premier venu. Arrivé devant le grand escalier, Malefoy prit la parole.

-Une chose est sûre, on n'a pas assez de préfets pour couvrir **tout** le château, **toutes** les nuits. Il faut prendre des volontaires.

-C'est bien de prendre des volontaires, répondit Hermione, mais tu crois qu'il y a des élèves assez malades pour ne pas dormir de la nuit, ou presque, et la passer seul ou accompagné de personnes dont il se serait bien passé, dans un couloir froid et obscur ?

Drago eut alors un sourire à la limite du sadique, ce qui effraya légèrement Hermione. _Euh… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme envie de me barrer en hurlant… Il me prendrait sûrement pour une grosse malade…_

-L'argent, Granger. Proposons leur de l'argent.

-C'est une bonne idée. Mais tu le trouve où l'argent ?

-Dumbledore.

Hermione, à sa grande surprise, lui rendit son sourire, et ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la porte du directeur, qui venait juste de se fermer.

Ils en sortirent 15 minutes plus tard, un sourire encore plus grand accroché au visage.

Hermione eut alors un déclic. _Euh… léger problème : je viens d'avoir une conversation sérieuse, non, civilisée on va dire, avec Malefoy, sans qu'il m'appelle Sang de Bourbe ou autre. Je viens de monter un projet basé sur l'argent avec lui, et le sourire que Dumbledore nous a lancé à notre entrée ne me dit rien de bon… Bon, je me casse._

Elle courut presque à la salle commune de Gryffondor, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était sûrement pas le meilleur endroit pour confier cette réflexion là. Elle se rendit aux toilettes, mais si jamais elle récapitulait à haute voix, Mimi Geignarde ne manquerait pas de la faire chanter. La bibliothèque n'était pas non plus une solution, étant donné que le silence y était règle d'or. Elle erra au hasard dans le château, et termina elle ne sut comment, devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Elle tourna la poignée sans se poser de questions, cherchant simplement un endroit où réfléchir tranquillement.

Un bureau tout simple lui fit face. _Je ne crois pas que ce soit réellement d'un bureau dont j'aie besoin…_

Elle s'installa néanmoins devant le meuble, et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'un cahier vierge lui fit face. Hermione se mit à écrire, à résumer les derniers jours. La colère que Drago, euh, non, Malefoy, lui avait inspirée quand il l'avait réveillée, l'étonnement de son changement d'humeur, le regard le soir dans la grande salle, et les événements de ce jour-ci.

Elle se relut une fois le récit terminé, et remarqua avec horreur que le préfet blond en était le sujet principal, et qu'elle n'avait mentionné Ron et Harry qu'une ou deux fois seulement. Elle enferma alors le journal dans un tiroir du bureau à double tour, avant de cacher la clé dans son décolleté. (**Nda : **terminé les cols roulés pour notre Hermione!)

Elle sortit, sans se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas envoyé que la clé dans son décolleté…

Sentant qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, elle revint au portrait de la Grosse Dame, murmura le mot de passe et s'installa près de ses amis, auxquels elle accordait bien peu de temps.

-Hermione ! s'exclama Ron, tu es enfin sortie de ta suite !

-Très drôle Ronald. Mais pour te répondre, tu sais très bien que je préférerai passer du temps ici avec vous, plutôt que seule dans ma chambre aussi luxueuse soit-elle.

-Hoho, de mauvaise humeur, dirait-on…

_No0n tu crois ? _

Elle se força cependant à sourire. Ce fut peu réussit. Ce ne serait sûrement pas ici qu'elle trouverait du réconfort.

-Je voulais vous faire part des récents événements, mais étant donné l'accueil dont vous me gratifiez, je pense pouvoir m'en abstenir.

-Ron, elle a raison, tais-toi. Excuse-le, 'Mione. Il est un peu énervant en ce moment. Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé dernièrement ? On parle d'une cigogne qui a un nid dans la forêt interdite.

'Mione eut un petit sourire indulgent, et leur fit signe de la suivre. Elle les emmena dans sa salle commune, dans laquelle ils entrèrent, avec un petit 'Waoh' de la part de Ron.

Elle s'affala dans le canapé, et entreprit de leur conter les deux réunions ainsi que leurs objets.

-Un shtroumf tu dis ?

-Non, un chtromff.

-Ron, tais-toi. Oui, tout a fait. Et personne n'a réussi à trouver ce que c'était !

-Si on faisait des recherches de notre côté ?

-Voyons, Harry, si même dans la bibliothèque il n'y a aucun livre qui en parle, je ne vois pas où on pourrait chercher ce qu'est un sckrompf.

-Non, un schtrouff.

-Ron, s'il te plaît. Et même au square Grimmaurd ?

-Et pourquoi spécialement là-bas ?

-Bah, niveau magie noire, c'est plutôt assez bien fournit…

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants. L'idée la séduisait. C'est vrai qu'il y avait peu de livres de magie noire à Poudlard. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'ils n'apprenaient rien au sujet des shtromf.

-OK. Alors, disons qu'aux prochaines vacanes, on se donne rendez-vous square Grimmaurd tous les trois, et qu'on fouille la maison à fond.

Le sourire approbateur d'Harry lui fit office de réponse, ainsi que la figure boudeuse de Ron qui en avait ras la casquette de passer ses vacances à bosser.

Ils descendirent à la Grande Salle, l'heure du repas s'approchant. Cependant, ils s'arrêtèrent au deuxième étage, impossible de descendre plus bas.

Une grande mare remplaçait les marches, et l'accès à l'entrée était par conséquent condamné. Quelques dizaines de portraits étaient sous l'eau, et leurs personnages hurlaient des obscénités au responsable, et à quiconque passait par là, d'ailleurs.

Harry fut le premier à réagir, et il demanda à un portrait qui avait l'air plus calme que les autres d'aller chercher le directeur. Cependant, Dumbledore ne fut pas assez rapide, car les élèves commençaient à arriver, se demandant la raison de tout ce tapage. Voyant l'étendue d'eau imperturbable, la panique monta crescendo dans les rangs, et quelques élèves poussaient des cris de panique, ameutant d'autres élèves.

Lorsque Dumbledore arriva, accompagné des professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall et de quelques fantômes, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà là, et ils durent jouer des coudes pour descendre. Hermione lui résuma rapidement la situation. Les fantômes plongèrent alors sous l'eau, et remontèrent peu de temps après.

-Il n'y a que l'escalier sous l'eau. La grande salle et le Hall d'entrée sont humides, certes, mais pas noyés. Le Premier étage est ruiné.

Le professeur Dumbledore murmura quelques formules, dans le but de faire disparaître l'eau, mais rien à faire. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, resté plus longtemps que les autres fantômes sous l'eau, fit son apparition, avant de déclarer d'un air plus que grave :

-Cette eau ne vient pas de n'importe où. C'est l'eau du lac. Les sirènes et le calmar géant sont en train de s'assécher dehors. Trouvez vite une solution Dumbledore, ou vous serez témoin de l'extinction d'un des derniers peuples de sirènes du Royaume-Uni.

Les professeurs présents choisirent de faire évaporer l'eau, avant de faire apparaître un vent pour faire pleuvoir à l'extérieur. Malheureusement, cette pratique était fort éprouvante, et les pouvoirs conjugués des professeurs ne suffirent pas à donner une force assez puissante au vent. Ainsi, toute l'eau se déversa entre le Hall d'entrée et l'emplacement du lac, sans pour autant y parvenir, ou dérisoirement. Dumbledore, Flitwick et McGonagall coururent vers le lac, totalement désespérés. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête avait dit vrai. La moitié des sirènes étaient déjà immobiles, et les autres luttaient difficilement pour atteindre le peu qui restait du Grand Lac. Le calmar géant était échoué sur la berge opposée, si bien qu'il était impossible de le rebasculer dans l'eau.

Les trois professeurs réussirent à ramener une certaine proportion d'eau, mais pas assez pour assurer la survie de tout l'écosystème du lac.

Le bilan final fut lourd. Un tiers des sirènes furent sauvées, mais le grand calamar périt, emmenant la plupart des veracrasses avec lui, au grand bonheur des élèves.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Hermione rentra dans sa chambre, totalement rincée, sa seule pensée fut que tout était la faute du schtroupf. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter son oreiller contre la fenêtre, et de hurler :

-Espèce de connerie de bestiole ! C'est de ta faute si une bonne centaine de sirènes et le calmar géant sont morts !!

Elle commença à jeter tout le contenu de sa table de nuit contre les murs, et même à vider les tiroirs. Elle ouvrit le dernier, et plus que surprise, fit un saut en arrière pour atterrir sur son lit.

Le journal. Le journal était là, dans le dernier tiroir de sa table de nuit. Elle l'ouvrit. C'était bien ce qu'elle avait inscrit quelques heures auparavant. Et pour couronner le tout, elle entendit frapper à sa porte.

-Euuuh…Granger, ça va ? J'ai entendu un boucan assez splendide en provenance de ta chambre…

Elle cacha nerveusement le journal sous sa couette, ayant balancé l'oreiller, et alla ouvrir la porte. Malefoy attendait devant, assez surpris. _Ok, je suis en plein rêve, dans un monde où les Sangs Purs s'inquiètent des états d'âme des Sangs de Bourbe, et où Malefoy est comparable à Oui-Oui._

-Tout va bien Malefoy, je te remercie de t'inquiéter. J'ai eu un petit coup de nerf et j'ai tout foutu en l'air. Maintenant, tu m'excuses, mais je vais aller prendre ma douche.

Elle ne le laissa pas ouvrir la bouche, empoigna un pyjama au passage, et sortit, laissant la porte grande ouverte.

Arrivée dans la salle de bain, elle se regarda longuement dans la glace, songeuse.

_Récapitulons. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Disons, un malade en liberté dans l'école qui détruit tout sur son passage, Moi qui m'éloigne de Ron et Harry, et enfin, Malefoy qui se met à être agréable… Bon résumé…_

Elle alluma la douche, et retira son tee-shirt. Un bruit sourd retentit dans la pièce, suivi d'un petit « Ouille ! » Elle baissa la tête lentement, s'attendant au pire, et elle aperçut la clé qu'elle avait glissée dans son tee-shirt, ainsi qu'une drôle de petite bestiole bleue haute comme une demi pomme qui la regardait d'un air apeuré, effrayé, même.

-Je vous en schtroumpfe ! Ne me schtroumpfez pas de mal !

-Quoi !?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà ! fin de ce chapitre !!!!!

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez bien sûr !!!!

Bises et merci à tous de me suivre !!


	5. Le décolleté est vivant!

**_Petite dédicace à Didi74, Miss Lampadaire Fluo et ma Nanou qui me soutiennent pas mal depuis le début… Merci ! Ce chapitre est pour vous !_**

**_Et merci à tous les autres reviewers ! _**

**Mot de l'auteure :**

Attention aux gens qui sont perdus dans la fiction ! (ça m'étonnerai quand même)

Ce chapitre comporte du langage schtroumpf ! (enfin !) Et vous allez voir, je vous ai gâtés, les phrases clés sont incompréhensibles !!! (graAand sourire bien sadique…)

Je suis désolée (tu parles), mais la traduction risque de tout casser, donc vous comprendrez en même temps qu'Hermione !!!

Au fait, J'ai dépassé les 550 visites !! Merci encore et n'oubliez pas de reviewer votre fic préférée !!!

Merci merci !

Bonne lecture !!!

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Ne me schtroumpfez pas ! Je vous en schtroumpfe !!!

-Quoi ?

La petite bestiole se roula en boule, les mains sur la tête. Hermione s'agenouilla, la prit dans sa main, et la porta au niveau de son regard. Elle pouvait sentir la petite chose trembler au creux de sa paume.

-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi…

La créature se redressa, regarda Hermione dans les yeux, avant de déclarer sérieusement :

-C'est normal, vous, les humains, vous ne schtroumpfez pas où vous schtroumpfez les pieds.

Un énorme doute envahit Hermione à ces paroles.

-Serait-tu… le shtroumf ?

-Schtroumpf, oui.

Elle fut prise d'un rire nerveux incontrôlable.

-Et c'est de toi que j'avais peur ?!! Que nous avions tous peur !?!

Comme pour répondre, le petit schtroumpf se releva, les mains sur les hanches

-Non, mais vous vous schtroumpfez de moi là ! Je peux schtroumpfer très peur !!!

-Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes…

Hermione s'était un peu reprise, et elle essayait vainement de comprendre, quand elle prit en conscience que les récents événements étaient uniquement la faute de cette petite bestiole bleue un peu prétentieuse, à priori…

-Eh, attends, c'est de **ta** faute si une bonne centaine de sirènes sont mortes, ainsi que le calamar géant, et une dizaine d'élèves intoxiqués ?

-Rectificaschtroumpf, Mademoiselle, peut-être que les élèves c'est moi, mais l'eau dans les schtroumpfs c'est pas ma schtroumpf.

-Quoi ?

-L'eau dans les schtroumpfs c'est pas ma schtroumpf.

-L'eau ?...

-Tout à fait, c'est pas ma schtroumpf. C'est pas moi. Mais vous schtroumpfez rien quand on vous schtroumpfe c'est pas possible !!

-Attends, tout ce que j'ai compris c'est que c'était pas toi pour l'eau, mais pour les repas, oui.

-Enfin !

-Mais, il faut que je t'emmène voir Dumbledore !

-No0on !! surtout pas !!! Il va rien schtroumpfer !!!

-Quoi ?

-Tu peux me schtroumpfer, toi !

-Il faut absolument qu'on aille dans son bureau.

-NoOoOon !!! (cri de désespoir) Mais comment me faire schtroumpfer ? Schtroumpfe moi… euh… c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Hermione.

-Hermione, il ne faut absolument pas que tu me schtroumpfe chez Dumbledore !!! Schtroumpfe-moi je t'en shtroumpfe !

-Euh… Petit stroumf, ce serait plus pratique si je te comprenais …

-Ah je suis bien d'accord !

-Attends, j'ai ma petite idée. Viens, on va à la bibliothèque. Il y a sûrement quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à communiquer.

-Je te schtroumpfe.

Hermione s'aperçut alors qu'elle était encore torse nue. Elle posa le schtroumpf sur le rebord du lavabo, et remit son tee-shirt, les joues légèrement teintées. Elle installa la bestiole dans la capuche de son gilet, et sortit prudemment de la salle de bain, et des appartements. Elle n'avait vu aucun signe de son colocataire. Elle déclara intérieurement qu'il devait être dans sa chambre. Erreur, grave erreur…

Elle se dirigea tout aussi prudemment vers la bibliothèque, fermée à cette heure, en essayant d'éviter professeurs et préfets le maximum. Elle fit ainsi de nombreux détours, sachant précisément où chacun était placé. C'était évidemment beaucoup plus facile avec la cape d'Harry, mais elle n'aurait pu l'emprunter cette fois sans questions. Or, dans certaines situations, si les questions indésirables peuvent être évitées, cela facilite grandement les recherches.

Elle arriva donc, essoufflée de sa longue marche, à la bibliothèque. Elle rentra sans grande difficulté, et se dirigea vers le rayon des runes, parallèle à celui qui contenait les traductions de langages, et des créatures magiques. Le petit schtroumpf sur son épaule, elle rechercha des livres en ânonnant les titres, pour qu'il puisse l'aider à trouver. _Danse avec les hippogriffes, Le langage des sirènes enseigné aux débutants, Comment j'ai adopté un troll, Les rudiments du langage des géants, Mœurs et langage des elfes de Bretagne, Les créatures de la forêt de Brocéliande, Créatures des temps oubliés, Comment interpréter les grognements d'un dragon, La nature avant les hommes : peuples et langages, Le monde de la forêt interdite avant Poudlard …_

Le petit schtroumpf l'arrêta sur trois des ces titres : Créatures des temps oubliés, La nature avant les hommes, et Le monde de la forêt interdite avant Poudlard , qui n'avaient rien à envier à une encyclopédie (illustrée, bien sûr !). Hermione souleva les blocs assez difficilement, et même l'aide du schtroumpf ne put la seconder. Elle installa les pavés sur une table proche (environ deux rangées plus loin) (_Vive l'organisation ! Une table tous les kilomètres ! Et des bouquins de 10 kilos chacun ! Ils ont dû remarquer des petites rondeurs chez les adeptes de la bibliothèque … Mon miroir déforme tant que ça ?_)

Le schtroumpf regarda dans l'index les chapitres susceptibles de les intéresser. Il désigna à Hermione un chapitre intitulé « Champignons et salsepareille », dans le livre Créatures des temps oubliés. Intriguée, elle se reporta à la page indiquée.

« _Bien avant que les humains firent leur apparition, de nombreuses créatures dotées d'une intelligence hors du commun vécurent. Parmi eux, des petites créatures bleues, vêtues d'une culotte blanche et d'un bonnet de même couleur. Elles vivaient alors dans l'écosse centrale, dans un lieu que tous nommaient le 'Pays Maudit'.… Elles étaient organisées hiérarchiquement, par un chef qui menait le groupe, et communiquaient ensemble par un langage bien spécifique, qui consistait à remplacer les verbes par le nom de l'espèce, ainsi que par une terminaison verbale, et de même pour certains noms ou adjectifs, selon le sens de la phrase.… L'étude peu connue de ces créatures a disparu en même temps que l'extinction de l'espèce, environ deux siècles après l'arrivée des hommes sur leur territoire. Cependant, l'existence de cette espèce magique aux pouvoirs peu connus des humains, n'a été que rarement reconnue par certains auteurs marginalisés, ou encore par quelques alchimistes et autres chercheurs. C'est donc dans la parfaite ignorance que l'homme a mené à l'extinction une espèce unique d'écosse, lui imposant des conditions de vie trop précaires pour sa survie. »_

-Voilà pourquoi je n'ai rien trouvé ! Vote nom n'est même pas noté !

Hermione releva alors la tête de sa lecture et regarda le schtroumpf qui trépignait :

-Tu schtroumpfe ! Tu schtroumpfe ! C'est nous ! Notre histoire !! Tu schtroumpfe maintenant comment schtroumpfer pour nous schtroumpfer !

-Euh… Oui ! Bien sûr ! … Mais je pense que si moi je parle schtroumpf, on se comprendra mieux.

-Pourquoi pas ? On peut schtroumpfer. Ou alors je schtroumpfe de te schtroumpfer tous les mots que je veux te schtroumpfer.

-Euh… Je vais quand même schtroumpfer de schtroumpfer schtroumpf.

-Quoi ? J'ai rien schtroumpfé !!

-Je répète. Je vais schtroumpfer de schtroumpfer schtroumpf.

-Qu'est ce que tu schtroumpfe de schtroumpfer ?

-Je vais essayer de parler schtroumpf ! C'est pas compliqué !

-Ah non ! Là tu schtroumpfe de schtroumpfer mot à mot « Je zinzinule au dilucule » (**Nda : **Avis aux connaisseurs ! Tiré de Johan et Pirlouit, La horde du corbeau je crois. Et, non le petit schtroumpf ne parle pas humain, c'est pas du langage humain « Je zinzinule au dilucule » on va dire…)

-Bon. Ça va être plus compliqué que ce que je pensais. Tu veux pas tenter les verbes humains ? Vu que tu me comprends…

-C'est pas pareil. Je te schtroumpfe, mais je schtroumpfe pas que je pourrais schtroumpfer ton schtroumpf. Tu schtroumpfe à schtroumpfer ce que je schoumpfe ? A peu près, bien schtroumpf.

-Je comprends pas tout, mais je pense que tu veux dire que tu peux me comprendre mais pas parler. Après…

-Exact ! On schtroumpfe ! Après, je schtroumpfais qu'on peut schtroumpfer un peu des deux… C'est à schtroumpfer moi je schtroumpfe quelques verbes de ta langue, et toi tu schtroumpfe sûrement quelques schtroumpfs de la mienne !

-Un compromis ! J'aime bien cette idée ! Tu n'as qu'à utiliser des mots de base, comme manger, boire, dormir, parler… Ceux qu'on utilise le plus souvent quoi !

-Mmm… d'accord ! Ça va pas être facile ! Il schtroumpferais que tu me schtroumpfe les verbes au fur et à schtroumpf. Et toi, tu as l'air de me schtroumpfer à peu près !

-Si je te comprends ? De mieux en mieux je pense !

-Enfin ! On y est schtroumpfés !

-Et maintenant que je pense qu'on peut à peu près communiquer, il faut que je t'emmène voir Dumbledore.

-Non ! Surtout pas !

-Pourquoi !?

-Mais, parce que Dumbledore ne va rien schtroumpfer à cette schtroumpf de vengeance ! ( Cf qques chapitres auparavant, le petit parchemin…) Il ne peut pas me schtroumpfer ! Mon village est schtroumpfé sous un schtroumpf d'un schtroumpf maléfique !!

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe dans ton village ?

-Un jour, un schtroumpf est schtroumpfé pour schtroumpfer avec le Grand Schtroumpf, mais le Grand Schtroumpf ne s'est pas laissé schtroumpfer, et depuis une espèce de schtroumpf schtroumpf sur tout le village !

-Je n'ai rien compris ! C'est qui le Grand schtroumpf ?

-C'est notre chef ! Comme Dumbledore pour vous !

-AaAaAah… Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé réellement ?

-Je viens de te le schtroumpfer ! Un schtroumpf a schtroumpfé le village ! Les schtroumpfs sont tous schtroumpfés fous, mais moi, quand le Grand Schtroumpf m'a ordonné de schtroumpfer à Poudlard pour nous schtroumpfer de vous, j'ai bien schtroumpfé que le village n'était pas dans son état normal ! Mais schtroumpfement quand je suis schtroumpfé du village !

-Alors y'a un gros problème à ton village ?

-Ouii ! Et c'est pour ça que toi seule tu peux me schtroumpfer.

-Mais peut-être que Dumbledore pourra justement résoudre ça…

-Non ! Dumbledore est la cible ! Avec ton meilleur schtroumpf Pot de Fleur ! Toi seule peut me schtroumpfer !

-Dumbledore est la cible ? Mais de qui ? Et pourquoi tu me parles d'un pot de fleurs ?

-Pot de Fleur ! C'est un de tes meilleurs schtroumpfs ! Il est pas très schtroumpf, il schtroumpfe des lunettes, il a les schtroumpfs bruns…

-Harry ?

-Oui !

-Mais pourquoi lui aussi?

-J'en schtroumpfe rien moi !

-Mais attends, en quoi tu veux que je t'aide ?

-C'est simple ! Il faut schtroupfer le schtroumpf qui a schtroumpfé le village, et reschtroumpfer les autres schtroumpfs dans leur état normal !

-J'ai pas compris grand-chose à ma mission mais je peux te dire que même si Dumbledore est la cible de je-en-sais-quoi, il fera tout pour t'aider.

-Non ! Il ne schtroumpfe pas ! Si Dumbledore sait qu'un schtroumpf a shtroumpfé le village, tous les autres schtroumpfs schtroumpferons ! Le schtroumpf qui a schtroumpfé ça était sûr qu'un d'entre nous irait schtroumpfer de l'aide un jour ou l'autre!

-Mais dans ce cas là, moi non plus je ne peux pas t'aider !

-Si ! Parce que il a schtroumpfé la vie des schtroumpfs sur le fait que Dumbledore et Pot de Fleur nous schtroumpfent ! Il faut que le moins de schtroumpfs possible soient au schtroumpf de mon existence !

-D'accord. Calme toi ! J'ai à peu près compris. Il ne faut pas que Harry et Dumbledore sachent que tu existes, et personne ne doit savoir que les schtroumpfs existent.

-Voilà !

Le schtroumpf s'assit sur le livre, apparemment éreinté, et regarda Hermione d'un air interrogateur.

-Alors… Est-ce que tu vas me schtroumpfer ?

-T'aider ?

-Oui !

-Eh bien… Si il n'y a que moi qui puisse t'aider…. Oui, je pense oui.

-Merci !!!! Merci Hermione, Merci beaucoup. Tu ne schtroumpfes pas combien tu me schtroumpfe !!

-Oui, bien sûr... Mais tu te rends bien compte que ça risque d'être très long avant qu'on se comprenne parfaitement, et encore plus long avant que cette histoire soit résolue ?

-Oui, je m'en schtroumpfe bien.

-Allez, j'emmène le livre. Monte dans ma capuche, on va se coucher.

Docile, Le schtroumpf grimpa sur le bras d'Hermione, et se glissa dans la capuche. Celle-ci referma le livre, tenta de le soulever, mais se rendit compte que c'était vain. _Peut-être que ce n'est pas Mnémé, mais l'auteur de ce livre, le malade…_ Et ce pensant, elle arracha la page désirée, et s'enfuit comme une voleuse, ne rangeant même pas les volumes à leur place.

A sa grande surprise, le jour se levait déjà. Ils étaient restés tant de temps à tenter de communiquer ? C'était fort probable. Elle évita le mieux possible les professeurs et préfets, ces derniers dormant presque debout. Elle arriva rapidement au Grand Escalier, encore humide, et descendit rapidement les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage, où se trouvaient les appartements des préfets. (**Nda :** J'ai eu beau chercher dans le château, je ne les ai pas trouvés. J'ai choisi cet étage presque au hasard, n'y cherchez pas, la chambre des préfets en chef ne doit sûrement pas s'y trouver. Si vous les avez trouvés quelque part, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire profiter!) Seulement, à peine eût-elle descendu un étage que Peeves se trouva sur son chemin.

-MaAais, dites-moi, que vient faire notre jeune préfète en chef dans le Grand Escalier, en pleine nuit ??

Paniquée, elle décida d'improviser.

-…Je viens de terminer ma ronde. Laisse-moi passer Peeves.

-PERDU !!!! La ronde des préfets en chefs était hier !!!

_Comment j'ai pu sortir pareille connerie ? Quelle nulle… Je me rappelle bien avoir foutu Peeves dehors…_

-ELEVE EN DEHORS DU DORTOIR !!!!!! ELEVE EN DEHORS DU DORTOIR DANS LE GRAND ESCALIER !!!!!!

Hermione se mit alors à courir comme une dératée, tenant sa capuche pour ne pas que le schtroumpf s'envole. Elle atteignit le deuxième étage, au moment où Rusard accourait, soufflant tel le gros bœuf qu'il était. (**Nda :** Je sais, c'est du déjà vu. Mais en même temps, qui de plus bruyant que Peeves, et qui de plus nigaud que Rusard ?)

-OU EST IL ???? OU EST IL PEEVES ???? JE VAIS ME LE FAIRE, JE VAIS ME LE FAIRE !!!

-Quoi ? De qui ?

-L'élève en dehors du dortoir !!! Qui ? Un Gryffondor ? Un Poufsouffle ? Des noms !

-OoOoOoh ! Regarde !

Peeves pointa un doigt vers le plafond, et Rusard suivit naïvement la direction de l'index translucide.

L'esprit frappeur en profita alors pour filer derrière Rusard, lui remonter son caleçon et partir en caquetant joyeusement, tout en lançant des morceaux de papier un peu partout, sachant bien que le concierge les ramasserait sans sa baguette, en bon Cracmol…

Le cœur d'Hermione battait à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle rentra discrètement dans sa salle commune, prit le schtroumpf dans sa main, se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Elle en sortit quelques instants plus tard, en pyjama et toute propre, le schtroumpf toujours dans sa main. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, regarda la créature au milieu de sa main, et lui demanda :

-Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit comment je pouvais t'appeler. Je ne vais pas t'appeler schtroumpf quand même.

-Chez moi, il n'y a pas de prénom.

-Mais comment vous faites alors ??

-On se schtroumpfe grâce à l'adjectif avec lequel le Grand Schtroumpf nous a schtroumpfés.

Hermione se concentra quelques instants pour traduire, puis reprit :

-Très bien. Et comment le Grand Schtroumpf t'a-t-il … euh… qualifié ?

-Moi, je suis le Schtroumpf Farceur.

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire, type sadique.

-Ca me convient très bien. J'aurais peut-être même besoin de tes idées…

Tout en parlant elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, et constata que le porte était encore ouverte. _Etrange… Malefoy ne connaît pas mon mot de passe je crois…_ Elle n'y fit pas plus attention, et posa le schtroumpf sur son bureau, qui était juste à côté de la porte, à l'opposé du lit. Elle alluma une bougie, et réfléchit un petit moment.

-Dans quoi je peux te faire dormir ? Tu dormais où jusqu'ici ?

-Dans un tiroir d'un schtroumpf. J'étais très schtroumpf.

-Ca te tente une boîte d'allumettes remplie de coton ? Je te fabriquerais un petit lit plus tard.

-C'est très bien ! Ça sera schtroumpfement plus confortable que le tiroir du schtroumpf !

Elle fit apparaître une petite boîte d'allumettes, ainsi que du coton, et installa un petit lit de fortune à son hôte.

-Bonne nuit Schtroumpf Farceur.

-Bonne nuit Hermione.

Elle se retourna vers son lit, un petit sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui mourut rapidement devant le spectacle qui l'attendait.

Malefoy. Malefoy allongé sur son lit, en train de dormir. Et sur son torse il y avait….

-Mon Journal !!!!

oOoOoOoOoOo

**La petite question totalement bidon :**

Mais que veut dire « Le schtroumpf qui a schtroumpfé le village des schtroumpfs » ?

Amusez vous bien ;)

Et voilààà !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !!

Donnez moi des nouvelles !!!


	6. Celui qui tentait d'arranger le coup

**Le mot de l'auteure :**

Merci encore et encore à mes plus fidèles revieweuses , J'ai nommé Melles **Didi74 **et **Miss Lampadaire Fluo **!

Merci à toutes les autres de me suivre, évidemment, et de me reviewer !

J'ai dépassé les **750** visites ! merci encore !

AaAaAah ! J'ai failli oublier de vous présenter une nouvelle venue :

**La Petite Voix** !

Ses répliques (courtes mais efficaces) seront en italique, précédées de son nom entre parenthèses pour ne pas confondre avec les pensées d'Hermione.

Un petit mot la P'tite voix ?

_Merci, Lucie, merci._

_Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier ma maman, sans qui je n'aurais pas pu obtenir ce rôle si important pour ma carrière… Blablabla Blablabla_

Ca suffira, Merci !

Sur ce, bonne lectures amies lectrices !

P.S. Avis aux amatrices : gros pétage de câble ce coup-ci…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Que faisait cet abruti, là, sur son lit, avec son journal sur le torse ?

_(Petite voix) Eh bouffonne, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? Un scrabble ?_

Non, sans déconner… Qu'est ce que…. _OoOoOoOoh NoOoOoOon !! Plus de la moitié de mon journal parle de l'abruti en personne !!!_

_(Petite voix) Bien fait pour ta gueule !!!_

Elle n'avait qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler dans son sommeil. Ou alors, filer dans la salle de bain, échanger son shampooing avec son dentifrice, son gel avec son bain moussant…

_(Petite voix) Non, mais t'as 8 ans dans ta tête ou quoi ?_

Au lieu de se contenter de sa revanche froide et terrible, elle préféra une démarche plus agressive. Elle s'approcha discrètement, non sans difficilement lutter contre son envie de meurtre. Une fois juste en face de son journal, elle passa à l'action. Elle l'arracha violemment des bras de l'intrus, et profita du réveil soudain de Malefoy pour lui exploser le crâne à coup de journal.

-Espèce de salopard !!! Ca te prend souvent de fouiller les tiroirs des autres !!!!!

Celui-ci tenta vainement de se défendre, misérablement, même, pourrais-je dire.

-Maieuh ! Il était pas dans ton tiroir ton putain de journal !! Il était gentiment posé sur ton lit !!!

-Rien à foutre, connard ! Gagedé tout de suite de ma chambre si tu veux pas que je t'explose la tête à coup de bouquin !!!

Le connard en question fila sans demander son reste, heureusement pour lui, dans la mesure où il aurait terminé avec le journal encastré dans le front, ce qui n'est certes pas très esthétique.

Hermione s'écroula alors sur son lit, réalisant seulement tout ce que cela impliquait :

Il allait croire qu'elle était attirée par lui. Elle, Hermione Granger, préfète en chef, meilleure amie de Harry Potter, et accessoirement meilleure élève de l'école…

_(Petite Voix) Bon, le narcissisme, ça va ! _

_H :Tu commence à me gonfler toi !! Tu te rends pas compte à quel point tu plombes l'ambiance ?_

_(Petite Voix) Style y'a de l'ambiance… Non seulement narcissique mais en plus présomptueuse !_

_H :Bon, en tout cas, ce serait vaAachement cool que t'arrête de nous couper tous les 2 paragraphes ! Regarde y'en a que pour toi ! Et ça fait même pas avancer l'histoire !_

_(Petite Voix) Wai, mais au moins moi je suis drôle ! Et excuse moi, si t'appelles 'histoire' le fait que ton colocataire lise ton journal intime… Oh ! Mon rêve s'est réalisé ! Je vis enfin Amour Gloire et Beauté !_

_H :WAAAAAA la honte ! Tu regardes Amour Gloire et Beauté ? _

_(Petite Voix) Eh Mam'zelle, c'est moi qui suis censée faire des répliques « courtes mais efficaces » d'après l'auteure !_

_H :Bah faudrait penser à chopper l'auteure et à lui foutre ses textes sous les yeux passqueu y'a un grave problème…_

_(Petite Voix) Eh, toute seule ! J'ai pas envie de mourir au cours de l'histoire moi !_

_H : Qu'est ce qu'on serait tranquilles pourtant !_

_(Petite Voix) Hey ! J'te signale que ça fait même pas un chapitre que je suis engagée et t'en as déjà marre ? Mais ma pauvre tu vas souffrir !!!_

_(Souffleur) Eh les filles, la ferme, ça tourne je vous signale !!!_

(**Nda :** désolée pour cette petite interruption. Nous reprenons donc après ce léger incident.)

_(Petite Voix) Oh putain la gueule de l'incident !!! C'était si grave que ça ?J'espère que je t'ai pas fait mal Hermy…_

_H : TA GUEULE !!! MAIS TA GUEULE !!!!!_

Où en étions nous ? Ah oui: Elle, Hermione Granger, préfète en chef, meilleure amie de Harry Potter, et accessoirement meilleure élève de l'école, avait écrit dans son journal intime des choses intimes, justement, au sujet de son pire ennemi… _Oh mon dieu ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de lire que j'avais fantasmé sur ses fesses…_

Elle se donna une claque intérieurement. Elle avait _**fantasmé** _sur les fesses de Drago Malefoy ? Impossible. Strictement impossible. Mathématiquement impossible. Elle se lova dans les couvertures, et, encore plongée dans ses réflexions, hurla presque :

-Non ! C'est impossioble ! Je peux pas fantasmer sur les fesses de ce crétin du dimanche !!

A ces mots, une petite voix fluette lui répondit :

-Hermione ! Qu'est ce qui se schtroumpfe ?!

Elle se releva soudainement, se demandant ce qui avait pu lui faire écho. Hermione se rappela alors des événements de la nuit, et répondit d'un ton fatigué :

-Rien, Schtroumpf Farceur. Je te raconterai demain. On doit se lever tôt. Bonne nuit.

_(Petite Voix) Fais de beaux rêves… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

_H : On t'a jamais expliqué le sens du mot envahissant ?_

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Drago's POV**

« Des petites fesses bien rondes, fermes, et bien formées… tellement bien formées qu'on aurait envie de mordre dedans à pleines dents »….

Drago n'en revenait pas. Sa colocataire **_fantasmait_** sur ses fesses ? Sans parler du fait qu'elle avait passé plus de la moitié de son journal à parler de lui…

La sale petite Sang de Bourbe.

Il s'énerva tout seul dans sa chambre, balançant divers objets contre les murs, grognant des insultes à des cibles invisibles. Il s'arrêta au moment de lancer un coussin contre le mur. Un sourire étrange vint éclairer son visage.

Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ?

Il avait tout à coup l'impression que les prochains jours il allait beaucoup s'amuser…

_(Petite voix) Mais quelle malade cette auteure !!! Après les narcissiques les sadiques !!!_

_D : T'es qui toi ?_

_(Petite Voix)… Putain t'es à la ramasse toi… T'as pas lu le mot de l'auteure ?_

_D : Non, comme tout le monde._

_(Petite Voix) Bah si t'es intéressé t'as qu'à remuer la souris (ou tes p'tites fesses bien rondes, fermes et bien formées, au choix !) et retourner au début de la page. Hey, mec, je crois qu'on va reporter cette conversation à plus tard passqueu le metteur en scène me pointe un panneau noté « arrête de foutre la merde »… ça veut tout dire… allez !_

_(Metteur en scène) J'la retiens cette $ !£ d'auteure avec ses idées à la con…_

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Retour à Hermy's POV**

Le lendemain matin, Melle la préfète en chef se réveilla de forte méchante humeur. Elle se changea, passablement énervée, et au moment de partir, faillit oublier la présence du schtroumpf Farceur en son humble demeure. Elle le glissa dans sa capuche, et lui demanda un peu plus gentiment (peut-être du fait de l'avoir presque oublié… Mais on ne saura jamais…)

-Hey, Schtroumpf Farceur, j'espère pour toi que tu es bien installé parce que tu es parti pour passer tes journées là-dedans !!

-C'est bon, ça va schtroumpfer, ne te schtroumpfe pas.

-Bien sûr. Si jamais tu veux me parler de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à me glisser un mot ou deux à l'oreille. Je tenterai de te répondre sans avoir l'air trop attardée.

-Très bien. Merci beauschtroumpf.

Elle se sauva rapidement, (**Nda :** J'ai longuement hésité à mettre la queue entre les jambes, mais ça ne convenait pas vraiement… n'est ce pas :p) faisant désormais le maximum pour se faire oublier auprès de son colocataire.

Hermione en face de ses deux amis pour déjeuner. Ils la regardèrent d'un air étrange, puis Harry se pencha vers Hermione pour lui murmurer :

-'Mione, je crois que tu as du papier toilette sur ton épaule…

Celle-ci vira immédiatement l'objet indésirable, les joues plus roses que le papier toilette. _Super bonne journée en perspective…_ Le petit schtroumpf lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Ce qui serait schtroumpf, ce serait qu'on reschtroumpfe là où tu m'as schtroumpfé hier. Parce que moi aussi j'ai faim… Et j'ai de la salsepareille schtroumpfée dans le tiroir.

Hermione acquiesca.

-Euh… Hermione chérie ? Peux-tu nous dire pourquoi tu me dis oui quand je te demande ce que tu penses du fait qu'Harry ait un crush pour Mnémé ?

Hermione chérie eut un petit moment de stupeur.

-Quoi !?! Harry ! Dis-moi que c'est faux ! Enfin c'est un professeur !

Harry se contenta de jeter un regard noir à son meilleur ami, avant de répondre

-Ecoute moi bien 'Mione. C'est rien, c'est un crush. C'est pas comme si je la draguait à tous les cours (oh, bon dieu ce que ça fait bizarre de dire ça…), ou que je sortais avec, ou que… Je sais pas moi, mais c'est rien !

-Harry, est-ce que tu te rends compte ?

-Hey, 'Mione t'es mal placée pour me faire des remarques je pense. C'est pas toi qui étais folle de Lockart lors de notre deuxième année ?

Elle rougit à ce souvenir. Bon dieu, qu'elle détestait avoir tort…

-C'est pas pareil. C'était seulement une attirance d'une gamine envers son idole. Toutes les filles ont connu ça.

-Hermione, quand décréteras-tu que tu as tort ?

Elle haussa les épaules, et Harry, déçu et énervé, rassembla ses affaires avant de sortir de la Grande Salle sous les yeux médusés de tous les élèves.

-Mais, schtroumpfe toi de le schtroumpfer !

Hermione ne comprit pas tout à fait le sens de la phrase, mais se précipita à la suite de son meilleur ami, qu'évidemment elle ne trouva pas. Et pour couronner le tout, ils avaient Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, après.

-Par contre, Hermione, si on pouvait schtroumpfer à la Salle sur Demande…

Le petit bruit que l'estomac du schtroumpf produisit termina la phrase à sa place.

-Dis, Hermione, tu voulais pas me schtroumpfer ce qui c'est schtroumpfé hier soir avec ton colocaschtroumpf ?

-Exact. Attends d'être dans la salle sur demande pour que je te raconte. De toute façon, nous avons largement le temps, déclara t-elle après avoir consulté sa montre.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle, exécuta la procédure d'ouverture, et rentra dans le bureau de la veille.

-Tu vivais où ?

-Dans le bureau, schtroumpfième tiroir.

-Ca me facilite grandement la tâche je te remercie.

_(Petite Voix) Tous des fainéants…_

_H : Tiens, ça fait plusieurs paragraphes qu'on ne t'as pas entendu toi !_

_(Petite Voix) Ouais, depuis que j'ai eu une conversation avec Drago et que le metteur en scène m'a viré._

_H : Attends, t'as eu une conversation avec Malefoy ? Traitre !!! Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?!_

_(Petite Voix, sourire sadique et triomphant) Hein, Quoi ? Attends, je crois qu'on m'appelle…_

En ouvrant le troisième tiroir, Hermione eut la surprise de sa vie en découvrant une petite maison miniature, avec un lit, un petit bureau, et tout le tintouin. Elle déposa le Schtroumpf au creux du bureau, lequel se précipita sur le garde manger, et en sortit plusieurs feuilles étranges dont l'odeur rappela de mauvais souvenir à Hermione :

-Attends, c'est quoi cette odeur ? Arrête !! Ne mange pas ça !! C'est du poison !!

-Mais non, voyons ! Pour vous, c'est du schtroumpf, mais pour nous, les schtroumpfs, c'est de la nourriture !

-De la nourriture ?

-Exact.

-Et c'est avec ça que t'as empoisonné le ragoût de bœuf ?

-Euh… Même si je me schtroumpfe un peu rien qu'à y schtroumpfer, oui c'est bien moi…

-Mais tu connais le remède ?

-Pour vous ? Ah, non désolé. Et même si je le schtroumpfais, je schtroumpfe pas du tout pourquoi je devrais te le schtroumpfer. Comment tu schtroumpferais à tes amis comment tu as schtroumpfé l'antidote ?

-Pas bête. Mais tu es sûr que tu ne le connais pas ?

-Evidemment que oui. Seul le Grand Schtroumpf peut schtroumpfer ce remède.

-Ca ne nous avance pas beaucoup…

-Et si on schtroumpfais le schtroumpf ?

-Le quoi ? Le lit ?

-Oui.

-Très bonne idée. Je le mets dans mon sac. Tu veux prendre autre chose ?

-Non, ça schtroumpfera. C'était mes dernières feuilles de salsepareille. Je vais devoir schtroumpfer votre nourriture, fit-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

-J'irais t'en cueillir de la salsepareille, va.

-Tu schtroumpferais ça ? Merci !!!

-Oh, je peux bien te faire ça.

-Eh, au fait, tu me schtroumpfe cette histoire avec ton colocaschtroumpf ?

-Ah, oui. Alors mon colocataire s'appelle Malefoy. Et il se trouve qu'hier soir il a trouvé mon journal intime, et l'a lu, tel le gros bœuf qu'il représente. Et dans ce journal… Disons que la moitié de ce journal avait pour thème…

-Quoi ?

Hermione soupira. C'était tellement ridicule de se confier à une petite bestiole…

-La moitié de ce journal parlait de lui et de ses fesses.

Le Schtroumpf Farceur explosa de rire à ces mots. Il ne put se retenir que devant le regard noir dont le gratifia Hermy.

-Alors, en fait, tu es schtroumpf de ce Malefoy, tu ne sais pas comment lui schtroumpfer, et il a trouvé ce journal qui schtroumpfait de ses fesses…

-Je suis schtroumpf ce Malefoy ?

-Tu schtroumpfe souvent à lui, Vrai ?

-Vrai, déclara t-elle à contrecoeur. Elle détestait admettre les évidences qu'elle se refusait.

-Tu as pas mal schtroumpfé sur ses fesses.

-Vrai. Hermione était de plus en plus rouge.

-Tu le schtroumpfe comment physiquement ?

-Pardon ?

-Beau, moche… ?

-Bah…. Il est pas trop mal foutu… Mais il reste Malefoy. Le type que je déteste et qui me le rend bien depuis notre première année. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?

Elle soupira.

-Tu es schtroumpf de lui ! Schtroumpfe-le !

-Quoi ? Amoureuse ?

-Oui !!

-Mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu m'as regardé ? Tu l'as regardé ?

_(Petite Voix) Si je peux me permettre…_

-Non ! Toi tu te permets rien ! J'suis pas amoureuse ! Et je peux pas être amoureuse de lui ! C'est impossible !

-Schtroumpfe moi Hermione. Tout est possible. Ton schtroumpf Harry est bien… Comment tu dis… Amoureuse, il est bien amoureuse de ton professeur !

_(Petite Voix) La voix du schtroumpf est celle de la raison…_

- La ferme !!! Amoureux, Schtroumpf, il est amoureux. Mais c'est pas pareil ! et Harry n'est que seulement attiré pas Mnémé ! Comme moi par Malefoy !

Elle se plaqua subitement les deux mains sur la bouche. Une erreur. Elle venait de dire une grosse erreur. Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls…

_(Petite Voix) Pas si seuls que ça ma belle… Et moi aussi j'ai des conversations avec l'objet de ton cœur…_

_H : Toi, ma grande, je te conseille de te la fermer si tu veux pas te retrouver enfermée dans ce tiroir jusqu'à la fin du chapitre !_

_(Petite Voix) Généreuse maintenant ? Ca aurait été jusqu'à la fin de la fic dans d'autres circonstances… Mais vous me sortez le grand jeu !! Moi qui déteste les lunatiques…_

-Bon allez, viens schtroumpf, je vais être en retard.

Elle avait l'air anéantie. _(Petite Voix) Y'a de quoi Eh bouffon ! Mets toi à sa place 2 mn ! Qui c'est qu'à choisi ce narrateur de merde ?Putain, on est gâtés !_

_H : Je crois en effet qu'une petite conversation avec l'auteure s'impose…_

_(Narrateur) Ok, j'arrête là sur tes émotions…pffff relous les jeunes d'aujourd'hui !_

Elle reprit délicatement la petite créature et la fourra dans sa capuche. Elle sortit, et se dirigea alors vers la classe de DCFM. Harry attendait déjà devant la porte. « Schtroumpfe toi ! » lui murmura alors son petit ami bleu.

_(Petite Voix) Je te dis pas comment je me retiens pour pas faire des commentaires à chaque paragraphe…_

-Harry…

-C'est pas la peine, 'Mione, j'ai compris.

-Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Sois en crush sur elle si tu veux. Ca ne me dérange aps du tout. Ca ne me regarde même pas.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis comme ça ?

-Disons que j'ai un ami aux paroles étranges mais porteur de sages conseils

Cela parut suffire à Harry qui ne demanda pas davantage. Il rentra avec un léger sourire dans la salle de classe

_(Petite Voix) Evidemment tu crois quoi… MmMmMmfFfFfFfFf !_

_H (bâillonne la Petite Voix) : Allez- y ! Continuez ! Je la retiens !!!_

Regardant autour d'elle pour être sûre de sa solitude, elle osa jeter un œil vers sa capuche et murmurer

-T'es quand même le meilleur conseilleur que je connaisse je pense…

Elle suivit Harry dans la salle et s'assit à côté de lui, souriant en voyant les étoiles dans ses yeux

_(Petite Voix) MmMmMmMmMmMm !!!!!!!!!!_

Cependant, elle n'avait pas été si seule qu'elle l'avait pensé.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Le mot de la fin**

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plu, et que le nouvelle engagée vous a satisfaits !!!!

D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je pense qu'il va falloir que j'aie une conversation avec mes personnages…

HaHa, j'allais oublier :

**Comme Hermione, qui a été la personne célèbre qui vous a fait fantasmer ?**

Moi perso, j'étais pas mal sur Orlando Bloom Y'a quelques années…. Pauvre de moi !!! ;)

Maintenant, je me contente de faire des descriptions positives des fefesses de divers acteurs…

A bientôt !!!

N'oubliez pas, faites péter les reviews !!!!!!


	7. Gargamel et crise du monde sorcier

**Le mot de l'auteur :**

Me voilà (enfin) de retourrrrrrr !!

Après une longue absence, j'ai enfin décidé d'ajouter un chapitre supplémentaire à cette fic , en espérant que j'aie le courage de la terminer !

Petites explications :

Après un chapitre que j'avais écrit qui était ma foi plus que minable et que j'ai décidé de vous épargner, j'ai eu beaucoup de nouvelles idées, et en relisant ma fic je me suis quand même dit que c'était dommage

Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

Un grand merci à Schkan, sui m'a remotivée à écrire la suite !! Merci beaucoup !

**Chapitre je-ne-sais-plus-combien-et-j'ai-la-flemme-de-regarder : Gargamel et crise du monde sorcier.**

-Il faudra que tu me dises où on trouve de la salsepareille.

Le petit schtroumpf eut une moue étrange, qui mit la puce à l'oreille d'Hermione :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Eh bien… Il se schtroumpfe que la salsepareille est schtroumpfée juste à côté de mon village… Et les humains n'ont pas le droit d'y schroumpfer…

-Ah oui, je veux bien moi, mais si tu veux manger, il faut que j'y aille !

-C'est emschtroumpfant…

-Hein ?

-Ca va schtroumpfer des problèmes si je ne mange pas…

-Oui, c'est sûr !

Le visage du schtroumpf farceur s'éclaira soudainement :

-J'ai une idée !

-Je t'écoute schtroumpf farceur

-Eh bien, il se schtroumpfe que nous les schtroumpfs nous schtroumpfons une sorte de magie. Et je peux te faire schtroumpfer le serment de ne jamais rien schtroumpfer à tes amis.

-Tu veux que je te fasse le serment de ne jamais révéler où se trouve ton village ?

Le petit schtroumpf acquiesça.

-Très bien. Alors nous irons chercher de la salsepareille dès cette nuit !

-Schtroumpf alors !

Et tapi dans l'ombre dans le dos d'Hermione, Drago Malefoy se demandait si tous les Sang-de-bourbe parlaient tout seuls au milieu des couloirs…

_(La Petite Voix) Et est ce que tous les Sangs-Purs passent leur temps à espionner les filles schizophrènes ?_

_(Hermione) Est ce que ça veut dire que tu me défends ?_

_(La Petite Voix) Si ça te fait plaisir de le penser…Mais disons que je préfère mener Drago dans le droit chemin !_

_(Drago)Le droit chemin ? _

_(La Petite Voix) Mais d'où tu débarques toi ? L'auteur a tout planifié ! Tu vas faire en sorte de rendre Hermione folle de toi, puis tu profiteras d'elle comme tu l'entends, mais tu te rendras compte trop tard que tu es amoureux d'elle…Ca finit toujours comme ça !!_

_(Drago) Moi et Granger ? Mais t'es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ??_

_(L'auteure) T'as pas le droit de révéler le script ! Je vais devoir tout changer, et si Drago n'a plus ce rôle là, il est inutile et je vais devoir le virer !_

_(La Petite Voix) Nooon ! Pitié !! Pas Drakichooou !!!_

_(Drago)Nooooooon ! Pitié !! Vire-moi !!! Je te paye si tu veux !_

_(L'auteure) Le chantage ne marche pas avec moi._

_(Drago) Bon, je vais devoir être obligé d'avoir recours au Seigneur des Ténèbres…_

_(L'auteure) Bon, tu me suis pour ces papiers de licenciement ?_

_(La Petite Voix, s'accrochant désespérément à la jambe de Drago) Pitiéééé !!! Pitiépitiépitié !! Bon, ça suffit ou je saute !!_

_(Hermione)Saute ! Saute ! Saute !_

_(L'auteure) Saute ! Saute ! Saute !_

_(Drago) Je devrais dire la même chose, mais je vais pas cracher sur mon quatre heures…_

Nous nous voyons dans l'obligation d'interrompre ce dialogue. Nous vous informerons ultérieurement de la décision de la Petite Voix (sauter ou pas ?? cruel dilemme…). Vous nous voyez désolés de la petite interruption de l'histoire. Revenons à nos moutons :

Ils se tapirent sans bruit dans les buissons. La nuit était fraîche, la lune était pleine, et il pouvait sentir leur souffle sur sa nuque…

Il leut intima d'un geste de ne plus faire de bruit. Des pas de chevaux résonnaient au loin. Ils se recroquevillèrent encore plus quand ils le virent apparaître…

Le cavalier noir…

Il s'arrêta juste devant eux, huma l'air. Les secondes leur semblaient des heures. Enfin, le cavalier talonna sa monture qui repartit d'un pas lourd. Il sentit qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus. La tension, la peur, la promiscuité des buissons…

-Aragorn ?

Oooooops !!! Je crois que nous nous sommes trompés de pellicule !! Complètement désolés !! Qui est le ?!§£$ qui a mit le Seigneur des anneaux ? Et Harry Potter ? Il est où ? Comment ? Le titre ? _Quand on attaque un schtroumpf, les schtroumpfs contre-attaquent_. Ca y est ? OK, c'est parti.

Hermione s'installa à la table des Gryffondors. Harry lui demanda où était-elle durant toute la matinée, alors que Ron marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible au milieu de ses patates.

-A la bibliothèque.

Pourquoi était-ce si blessant de constater que cette explication soit acceptée sans un sourcillement ?

_Peut-être qu'ils pensent que je ne suis bonne qu'à ça…Pourquoi mes amis me connaissent si mal ? Pourquoi préfèrent-ils s'intéresser à leur entraînement de quidditch plutôt qu'à moi ? Si je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne ? Et si mes amis n'étaient pas mes amis ? Je ne mens tout de même pas si bien que ça…Mais qui me reste t-il alors ? __Ginny ? … Pourquoi __ça__ me paraît si forcé de penser à elle comme amie? Pourquoi…_

-Qu'est ce que t'en dis Mione?

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-C'est la deuxième fois que tu ne nous écoute pas aujourd'hui. En deux repas, tu fais fort.

-Excuse-moi. _Oui, excuse-moi de me poser des questions sur le bien-fondé de notre amitié._ Tu disais ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-T'es sûre que ça va ?

Elle décida de tenter un autre essai. A jouer le tout pour le tout.

-Non, à vrai dire, ça ne va pas… Je n'ai pas assez travaillé ! Il faut que je retourne à la bibliothèque si je veux finir le devoir de métamorphose dans les temps !

Ron intervint :

-Mione, t'en fais toujours trop. McGonagall nous a donné ce devoir ce matin pour la semaine prochaine.

Hermione avait cependant remarqué qu'il protestait pour la forme. Harry avait pris un air soulagé quand il avait entendu la 'cause' de son abattement. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et sortit de la grande salle, les larmes aux yeux. Ron regarda Harry, complètement perdu :

-T'as compris quelque chose, toi ?

-J'ai juste compris qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

-Tu sais quoi ? Elle doit être dans une mauvaise période mensuelle …

-Ron !

-M'enfin !

Mais malgré ses protestations, Harry ne chercha pas d'explications plus loin.

Hermione claqua la porte de son dortoir. Elle s'appuya du dos sur la porte et se laissa glisser. Elle soupira. Pas question de pleurer. Il n'y avait que les enfants qui pleuraient. Et les couilles molles. Mais elle n'était plus une enfant, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle n'avait pas de couilles. Elle n'avait donc aucune raison valable de pleurer. Elle venait juste de se rendre compte qu'il y avait un sacré décalage entre elle et ses amis. Pas grave. Ils grandiront. Un jour.

-Hermione ?

Elle sortit le schtroumpf de sa capuche tout en douceur.

-Dis-moi, petit schtroumpf, que suis-je sensée faire ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il se schtroumpfe ?

-Mes amis ne sont pas mes amis.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils ont été schtroumpfés ?

-Schtroumpfés ?

-Qu'un magicien leur a schtroumpfé un sort !

-Ah ! non, non, ils sont bien eux. Mais ils ne me connaissent pas alors que ça va faire 7 ans qu'on est ensemble…

-Tu sais, moi ça va schtroumpfer 100 ans que je vis avec les schtroumpfs, mais je te schtroumpfe que là, je ne les comprends plus.

-100 ans ! Mais tu as quel âge alors ?

-100 ans.

-Tu as passé toute ta vie avec eux ?

-Oui.

-Tu n'avais jamais vu d'humains à part moi ?

-Ah, si ! Il y avait bien Gargamel, qui voulait nous schtroumpfer pour schtroumpfer ses horribles potions ! Mais il ne schtroumpfait jamais notre village !

-Gargamel ? Ce nom ne me dit rien.

-Et pourtant, ça schtroumpfe une quarantaine d'années qu'il nous schtroumpfe autour !

-Il ressemble à quoi ?

-Il est trèèès schtroumpf, avec les schtroumpfs noirs et un schtroumpf crochu…

-Eeeuh, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'aide, schtroumpf farceur.

-Ah. C'est vrai.

-Au fait, pour ce soir, tu comptes m'indiquer la route ou tu veux me faire un plan ?

- Je te schtroumpferais la route.

-Très bien.

Hermione consulta sa montre qui lui indiqua qu'il était l'heure de reprendre les cours. Génial. Potions en plus. Double cours avec les Serpentards.

Elle sortit de son dortoir, remit le schtroumpf dans sa capuche, et s'engagea dans les couloirs du château. Elle était au troisième étage quand la cloche sonna.

-Et merdeeeeeeeeeeee !!

Elle arriva peu après aux cachots. Tout le monde était rentré, bien entendu. Elle se plaça face à la porte, inspira, frappa, et tourna la poignée.

Et là…

LE blanc du siècle.

Granger. Hermione Granger en _retard_. Cette information avait du mal à parvenir à leurs cerveaux.

-Nous commencions à nous impatienter, Miss Granger. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Contre toute attente, elle offrit au professeur Rogue son plus beau sourire, et était prête à le remercier, ce qui désarma presque son professeur. « Je savais que les Gryffondors étaient tarés, mais à ce point-là… Oh, Seigneur ! Faites que je ne sois pas tombé sur des élèves sados !! Pitié, pas mon pire cauchemard !! »

Hermione s'installa à côté de Neville, qui la regardait, bouche bée.

-Hermione, tu es en retard !

-Ah bon ?

Pauvre Neville. Il n'avait rien fait pour être traité durement. Il était juste légèrement niais, mais rien de bien méchant.

Elle sentit que le schtroumpf lui grimpait sur l'épaule pour lui murmurer quelque chose :

-Hermione, ce Malefoy dont tu m'as schtroumpfé… OH MON DIEUUU !!!

Ce petit cri, ma foi fort puissant pour une créature de cette taillé, résonna dans toute la salle.

Rogue se retourna vers Hermione.

-J'ai l'impression que Miss Granger a décidé de sortir de l'ombre de son ami Potter et d'être elle aussi le centre de l'attention.

-Excusez-moi, professeur, c'était mon estomac…

-Pardon ? Me prendriez-vous pour un imbécile Granger ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de suivre Potter et Weasley à la lettre…

-Non, non, je n'ai pas mangé ce midi…

-Eh bien dans ce cas, vous servirez de cobaye à la fin du cours. Ainsi vous n'aurez pas l'estomac vide.

Elle lui sourit, bien décidée à ne plus se laisser faire par un professeur qui n'avait même pas de quoi se payer du shampooing.

-Avec plaisir, professeur. J'espère juste ne pas finir avec l'estomac troué.

Rogue se détourna, nullement impressionné par cette fillette en crise d'adolescence. Hermione se ressaisit et marmonna :

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, schtroumpf farceur ?

Le schtroumpf s'était immobilisé au milieu de ses cheveux (il faut dire qu'il avait largement de quoi se cacher), et tremblait de tous ses membres.

-C'est…. C'est… c'est Gargamel !!!!

-Quoi ?

-Ton professeur… C'est Gargamel…

-Le type infâme qui vous poursuivait pour vous faire des trucs pas clairs ? (**Nda** : ça sonne un peu pédophile…)

-Oui !

-Mais c'est…

_**Flash Spécial.**_

_Désolé d'interrompre votre programme. Nous avons enfin des informations capitales concernant La Petite Voix. _

_Après s'être disputé avec Hermione, Drago et l'auteure, bref, toute l'équipe, celle-ci a déclaré vouloir sauter de la tour d'astronomie, la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Encouragée par ses amis, elle a longuement menacé de sauter au bout de 3. Arrivée à 7845, lassé, Drago Malefoy l'a malencontreusement bousculée, provoquant par là même sa chute. _

_Lucius Malefoy ayant fait pression, (ah bon, faut pas le dire ça ?), son fils Drago ne sera pas poursuivi pour homicide involontaire. _

_Lucius Malefoy a déclaré « Ceci n'est pas un homicide, étant donné que la victime, n'est pas morte. »_

_En effet, La Petite Voix a été retrouvée au pied de la tour d'astronomie, les jambes à 180° et un bras perdu en route. Elle a été transférée d'urgence à Ste Mangouste et est actuellement entre la vie et la mort. _

_Nous avons pu rencontrer son employeur, l'auteure, qui nous a tristement confirmé que la fiction __Quand on attaque un schtroumpf, les schtroumpfs contre-attaquent__ ne serait pas la même sans La Petite Voix : « Sa présence restera gravée dans les mémoires, c'est sûr. Je suis allée jusqu'à me faire suivre par un psy pour m'aider à comprendre pourquoi je l'ai engagée. Nous avons tous engagé des gardes du corps pour qu'elle ne nous suive pas en-dehors du temps de travail, surtout Drago qui est filaturé en permanence. Il a d'ailleurs porté plainte. »_

_Des poursuites pour harcèlement moral ont donc été entamées contre La Petite Voix, qui est encore actuellement maintenue dans un coma artificiel à Ste Mangouste. Mais un doute persiste dans toute l'équipe : s'en sortira t-elle un jour ? _

_Pour tenter de nous répondre, Drago Malefoy a annoncé : « Si jamais elle s'en sort, ce dont je doute, je me suis arrangé pour payer quelques moldus capables de lui péter la gueule. »_

_Hermione Granger, présente lors de l'incident, a confirmé : « Moi aussi j'ai pris des précautions. J'ai fait livrer plein de poisons différents, tous mortels, qui ne demandent qu'à servir. Ce sont des poisons lents qui prendront tout leur temps pour agir… » a-t-elle ajouté d'un sourire insquiétant._

_Suite à ces émouvants témoignages, nous sommes allés demander quelques précisions au directeur de l'établissement Poudlard, où a eu lieu l'accident. _

_« Le fait que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, ennemis de toujours, s'allient pour une cause commune prouve bien que la cause en question, c'est-à-dire La Petite Voix, représente bien un danger certain et important pour tous. »_

_La déclaration d'Albus Dumbledore a fait trembler le monde sorcier entier. A cette heure même, de nombreux sorciers se sont établis devant Ste Mangouste avec des pancartes « Mort à La Petite Voix ! » ou bien « On en a déjà assez avec Vous-savez-Qui, pas besoin d'en rajouter! »._

_Ce mouvement de foule important –on dénombre près de deux milliers de manifestants en une heure- a des conséquences graves, l'entrée principale de Ste Mangouste étant établie côté moldu. Le ministre de la magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, a accepté de négocier avec les médicomages afin de résoudre cette sombre affaire. Après quelques courtes minutes de délibérations, il a été convenu que le coma artificiel de La Petite Voix ne serait pas maintenu. La Petite Voix devra donc souffrir pour survivre, ou bien succomber et mourir. Un choix difficile qui ne tient qu'à elle._

_Rita Skeeter pour Radio-Sorcier._

L'équipe aurait bien aimé continuer ce chapitre ici, mais il se faisait tard, elle avait hâte de publier le chapitre, mais surtout, les acteurs s'étaient tous tirés faire la fête…

Comment ça c'est l'anniversaire de qui ?

**Fin du chapitre**

Et voilà, je suis quand même contente d'avoir repris cette fic, même si le chapitre est bien court ! Je tenterais de vous faire plus long la prochaine fois.

Au fait, le passage de pellicule du Seigneur des anneaux est totalement inventé, ne cherchez pas ni dans le livre, ni dans le film, c'était juste un délire magistral de l'auteur.

Merci de me laisser une review pour me dire **si vous voulez que la Petite Voix meure** **ou** **non**…

Bises à tous !


	8. Salsepareille et filature

BONJOUUUUR !!!

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le manque d'update, j'ai été privé d'Internet pendant un bon mois (problème de livebox --') Et de plus, je me trouve être en période de bac, je préfère donc me consacrer à mes révisions qu'à ma fic, vous me comprendrez je pense.

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Et vous allez vois, j'ai une nouvelle qui risque de vous plaire…

Bonne lecture à toutes !!!

**Chapitre 7 je crois : Salsepareille et filature**

POV de l'auteure :

Hésitations…

Longues et cruelles hésitations…

Petite Voix ou pas Petite Voix ???

C'est la fic avec la Petite Voix ou la fic sans Drago…

D'un côté, la fic sans Drago n'aurait rien à faire classée dans les Drago/Hermione…

Mais en même temps, la Petite Voix a réellement l'air de plaire aux lecteurs… Et à la base c'est quand même pour eux que j'écris…

D'un autre côté, la Petite Voix a quand même mené le monde sorcier à une crise profonde… Certains se sont mis à lui envoyer des colis piégés (les abrutis, elle ne peut pas les ouvrir, elle est dans le coma…) et des manifestations anti Petite Voix ne cessent depuis l'accident… Les médicomages et le ministère font pression pour m'octroyer l'autorisation de la faire mourir…Ils me supplient même…

Oh, ça me fait repenser à quel point ils ont encouragé le tournage de mon histoire…

J'ai eu un mal fou à leur faire porter l'attention dessus, et encore plus à obtenir l'autorisation de tourner dans Poudlard… Et je ne vous raconte pas combien j'ai dû me ruiner pour avoir Drago et Hermione en rôle principaux ! Et le prix d'importation des schtroumpfs, ça les a intéressés ? Et les crises de Rogue qui ne voulait pas de caméra dans sa classe ? Et les crises de jalousie de Potter qui ne voulait pas de Drago en rôle principal ? Et Weasley qui ne veut pas que Drago approche SA Mione ? Et madame Pince qui ne cesse de hurler pour plus de silence dans la bibliothèque quand on y tourne ? Et les repas dégueulasses ? Et les dortoirs pourris ? Et les toilettes crades ? Et le prix de la salsepareille ? Et la grève de ses employés à cause du non-avancement de l'histoire ? Et Peeves qui ne cesse de nous faire ch... quand on tourne ? Et le prix d'un kilo de beu ? Et le PIB du Groenland ? (Comment ça, ça ne les intéresse pas ça ?)

Non, décidément, j'ai bien du mal à me décider à faire quelque chose qui les arrangerait, et les soulagerait même…

C'est décidé, je vais sortir la Petite Voix de son coma !!!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Minuit…

Hermione se réveilla doucement. Un œil après l'autre. Mais pourquoi devait-elle se lever en fait ?

Oh Shit. La salsepareille

-Fait chieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer…

-De quoi ?

Le schtroumpf farceur était déjà prêt. Il l'attendait, probablement depuis un bon moment.

-Schtroumpf Farceur, la prochaine fois, réveille-moi. On aura peut-être plus de temps comme ça.

-J'ai bien essayé mais tu ne me schtroumpfais pas tellement tu schtroumpfais bien.

-Gné ?

-Tu étais tellement bien schtroumpfée que même quand j'ai schtroumpfé qu'il fallait te schtroumpfer tu ne t'es pas schtroumpfée.

-Attends, attends. Si on commence la soirée comme ça, c'est foutu. Tu connais un peu le langage humain, maintenant, non ?

-Affirmatif.

-Tu voudrais pas essayer de schtroumpfer quelques mots par-ci par-là, que je te comprenne mieux ?

-Tu m'en schtroumpfe beaucoup mais je vais schtroumpfer.

-Parfait. Merci beaucoup. Donc, tu disais ??

-Euh… Eh bien… J'ai bien essayé de te réveiller… Mais… euh…

Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un aussi concentré que ce petit schtroumpf pour essayer de communiquer avec elle. C'était quand même épatant de voir les efforts qu'il fournissait rien que pour elle. _J'intéresse enfin quelqu'un _pensa t-elle avant de se donner une baffe magistrale intérieurement. _Un schtroumpf n'est peut-être pas la meilleure personne à intéresser, idiote bête !! _

-Donc… euh…. Comment tu dis quand tu schtroumpfe la nuit ? Continua le schtroumpf

-Euh… Je dors ?

-Oui, c'est ça ! Donc j'ai bien essayé de te réveiller mais je dors tellement bien que j'avais pas schtroumpfé.

-Mais tu dormais pas !

-Non, mais toi oui.

-Ah, dans ce cas-là on dit « tu dors ». Bon, je vais pas te faire un cours de grammaire, ça n'a jamais été mon truc. Allez, viens, on y va.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à se préparer, étant donné qu'elle s'était couchée toute habillée. Elle sortit de sa chambre de préfet en chef en guettant les alentours, le petit schtroumpf perché sur son épaule.

Hermione s'engagea dans le couloir discrètement. Il y avait plusieurs personnes qu'il fallait éviter : Peeves, qui aurait vite fait d'alerter tout le château, Rusard, qui risquait de lui faire payer trèèèèèèès cher, Miss Teigne qui alerterait Rusard et Malefoy qui faisait sa ronde de nuit. Elle aurait dû piquer la carte du Maraudeur à Harry. Elle avançait prudemment.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Monseigneur Drago Malefoy était de fort méchante humeur.

Il venait en effet d'apprendre que l'auteur avait décidé de réhabiliter la Petite Voix malgré les protestations du monde sorcier entier. Il allait encore se faire harceler. Mais, nom d'une gargouille, il était un Malefoy, et il était bien décidé à ne plus se laisser faire par cette furie. Il en avait plus que ras-le-bol de ses coups de fils incessants (mais comment diable avait-elle réussi à avoir son numéro ?), de ses sous-entendus carrément relous (Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était passée une fois à la casserole qu'il fallait à tout prix recommencer), de ses airs d'amoureuse transie quand elle le regardait (Pourtant d'habitude il aimait bien être le centre de l'attention, mais là…), bref, il n'en pouvait plus et était à un cheveu (**Nda** : Vous saviez qu'avant on disait un chevel ?? Quoi ? Comment ça on s'en fout ?) de l'implosion.

Il exécutait donc sa ronde habituelle d'un air plus que furax. Mais pourquoi, _pourquoi _donc cet auteure de mes deux avait-il décidé de sortir cette attardée du coma ? Le monde n'allait plus.

Il shoota dans Miss Teigne qui passait devant elle, et qui faillit le griffer au passage pour lui signifier son mécontentement. Miss Teigne partit se réfugier dans les jupes de son maître après un grognement réprobateur envers Drago. (**Nda** : Mais si, si, les chats grognent !!) Mais le Prince des Serpentards n'avait strictement rien à foutre de cette chatte un peu trop perverse à son goût (je suis désolé, mais un chat qui prend du plaisir à vous voir souffrir c'est plus que louche !).

Mais soudain, un léger bruit retint son attention. Il écouta plus attentivement et parvint à décerner des voix. Deux, pour être précis.

Parfait. Il allait pouvoir se défouler sur ces deux pauvres élèves qui croyaient pouvoir se promener tranquillement dans le château en pleine nuit.

Mouhahahahahaha

Il se cacha dans un renfoncement du mur, et vit l'élève passer. Il attendit quelques secondes, mais ne vit rien venir, à sa grande surprise.

Il y avait un petit problème.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul élève… Mais il avait pourtant entendu deux voix !

Intrigué, il décida de suivre l'élève en question…

-Hermione, arrête-toi là. Je vais te schtroumpfer le sort dont je t'ai parlé.

Granger ? Mais c'était le gros lot ! Euh… Attendez une minute… Schtroumpfer ? Sort ?? Un sort sur Granger, voilà qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire… Mais schtroumpfer, c'était quoi ce délire ? Et elle venait d'où cette voix ? Il n'y avait que Granger ici !! Il ferait mieux de foutre le camp… Quoi ? Les Serpentards n'avaient jamais brillé par leur courage !!

Cependant, il se sentait comme figé. Il ne pouvait plus partir, plus décoller ses pieds. Voilà qui était problématique. Mais non, il n'était pas figé par la peur ! Lui, poule mouillée ? Lui, le persécuteur, avoir peur ? Pourquoi pas, remarque…

Il pouvait nettement voir Granger de dos, là où il était. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas la deuxième personne !!

-Alors, Hermione, schtroumpfe les yeux.

Schtroumpfe les yeux ? Quoi ?

Drago sentit ses yeux se fermer touts seuls sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

-Ecoute moi schtroumpfement : tu vas me promettre de ne révéler à personne l'endroit où se trouve le village des schtroumpfs…

Le village des schtroumpfs ? Mais est-ce qu'il savait, cet homme invisible, que ce qu'il disait n'avait strictement aucun sens ?

-… Et tu vas aussi me promettre de me suivre jusqu'au bout et de ne pas rebrousser chemin.

-Je le promets, dit Granger.

Et Drago s'entendit lui aussi murmurer « Je le promets »…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Elle avait passé la cabane de Hagrid, le lac, le terrain de quidditch, et arrivait en bordure de la forêt interdite.

-Ecoute-moi bien, schtroumpf Farceur, il est HORS DE QUESTION que je rentre là-dedans.

-Y'aura pas besoin, il faut juste schtroumpfer la forêt…

Elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. La forêt interdite alone, ça ne la branchait pas vraiment…

Elle longea donc la forêt et arriva en vue des serres du professeur Chourave.

-Tu schtroumpfe, Hermione, notre village est juste à côté des serres. Et les plants de salsepareille sont derrière mon village.

-Il va falloir traverser ton village ?

-Je ne préférerais pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh… les autres schtroumpfs sont à la limite du fréquentable en ce moment…

Ils continuèrent leur marche en direction des serres. Tout était calme, aucun bruit, aucun mouvement, rien. Pourtant, Hermione était persuadée qu'ils étaient suivis.

Elle se retourna brusquement pour vérifier le bien-fondé de ses soupçons. Rien. Mais pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'être épiée ?? Ce schtroumpf la rendait folle. _Tu vires parano Mione… Va falloir revoir ça…_

De son côté, Drago se félicita d'être resté dans l'ombre des arbres. Cette idiote aurait pu le voir ! Il vit Granger continuer son chemin, et ne put empêcher ses jambes de la suivre. Il marchait quelques mètres derrière elle. Assez pour ne pas être vu, mais pas assez pour être mis à distance.

Il aperçut Granger s'arrêter au détour de la forêt, puis continuer son chemin. Des perles de sueur firent leur apparition sur son front. Il les essuya d'un prompt mouvement du bras. Il continua son chemin jusqu'au détour des arbres, et là…

Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

Drago aurait pu jurer n'avoir jamais vu de sa vie un paysage aussi beau.

Tout était harmonisé. Le vert des arbres contrastait merveilleusement avec le rose du crépuscule… Une minute. Crépuscule ? Mais il était plus d'une heure du matin !

Drago se retourna pour vérifier si tout était de même derrière lui. Eh bien non. Derrière lui, le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, la pleine lune illuminait la nuit, faisant écho aux étoiles.

Il se re-retourna. Rose. Et derrière noir.

Et il pouvait apercevoir un petit champ de champignons bleus, rouges, jaunes et verts au milieu de la vallée. Un petit chemin (qui avait la largeur d'un de ses pieds) menait directement au petit amas de champignons.

Sur la droite des champignons, il pouvait voir les serres su professeur Chourave. Il se demanda comment il avait pu louper un aussi beau paysage en 7 années de botanique… Il fallait bien que ça lui serve à quelque chose !! Mais non, même pas !

Soudain, ses jambes se rappelèrent qu'il était ici pour suivre Granger. Où était-elle celle-là d'ailleurs ? Il ne la voyait nulle part !

Drago suivit le petit chemin en terre battue. Il fallait qu'il marche un pied devant l'autre s'il ne voulait pas abîmer les magnifiques fleurs des champs qui étaient parsemées autour du chemin. Eh oui, Drago Malefoy se sentait d'humeur romantique ce jour…

Il arriva au niveau des champignons, et se surprit à les regarder de plus près. Ils étaient bleus, rouges, verts, jaunes, orange ou violets, et il en aperçut même un rose, parsemés de taches blanches. C'était vraiment étrange. De plus, entre ces champignons étaient aménagées des allées assez larges pour le laisser passer.

Il s'arrêta en apercevant un petit objet au pied d'un champignon. Il le ramassa pour l'observer de plus près.

Un _banc_. Ce qu'il tenait dans sa main, c'était un banc. Et il tenait dans sa _main_. Qui étaient les petits rigolos qui s'étaient amusés à essayer un sortilège de réduction sur un banc ? Et surtout, que venait-il faire ici ?

Drago reposa le banc là où il l'avait trouvé, c'est-à-dire au pied du champignon. Et il put constater au passage que ces champignons avaient des _portes_ et des _fenêtres_.

Sur des champignons.

Logique.

De plus en plus inquiet, et même un peu effrayé, il fit quelques pas en arrière pour observer ce phénomène de plus loin.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu de trébucher et de se viander comme un porc.

Et là, il entendit :

-A L'ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAQUE !!!!!!!!!!

-SUS A L'ENNEMI !!!!!!!

Drago perdit connaissance suite à sa chute. Et sa dernière vision fut une marée de petits êtres bleus qui se précipitaient sur lui.

_TingDingDing_

_Voici les informations, en direct de Radio-Sorcier._

_Tout de suite, l'actualité avec Rita Skeeter !_

_« Merci Clint. Un grand événement aujourd'hui a chamboulé le monde sorcier : La Petite Voix est sortie de son coma ! _

_« Après avoir soulevé en très peu de temps des émeutes très importantes (rassemblant pour la première fois les protestataires et les forces de l'ordre), l'affaire Petite Voix, très vite classée confidentielle, est montée jusqu'aux oreilles de Rufus Scrimgeour lui-même, qui a fait une descente dans le bureau de l'auteure afin de lui demander des comptes. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas vous conter le contenu de cette entrevue. Le ministre est cependant sorti en fin de soirée du domicile de l'auteure, avec un air plus que catastrophé. Il nous a annoncé d'une voix ombrageuse : « Mes amis, l'heure est grave. »._

_« Le fait que le ministre lui-même prenne réellement l'affaire au sérieux n'a fait qu'alarmer plus encore le monde sorcier. Les manifestations, que dis-je, les émeutes, même, se sont multipliées._

_« Cependant, c'est donc aujourd'hui à 21h03 précisément, que la Petite Voix est sortie de son coma artificiel maintenu par les médicomages. _

_« L'auteure n'a pas désiré dévoiler les raisons qui l'ont poussé à laisser la vie à cette créature. Il a seulement déclaré « Cette décision n'était pas mienne, malgré le pouvoir que j'ai sur mes personnages. C'est une question de principe : je ne peux pas faire mourir tous ceux qui me déplaisent, sinon, l'histoire serait déjà finie !! »_

_« Les arguments qu'ont avancé l'auteur étant irréfutables, c'est donc le cœur serré que le monde sorcier accueillera de nouveau la Petite Voix, qui reprendra son travail dès le prochain chapitre. _

_« C'était Rita Skeeter pour Radio-Sorcier. »_

Et voilà chères lectrices, fin du chapitre !!

Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas été très dure à convaincre pour ramener la Petite Voix parmi nous, elle me manquait tellement !!!

Elle sera donc de retour dès notre prochain chapitre, pour votre plus grande joie !

Bises à toutes et merci pour vos encouragements !!!


	9. Les esleuz de Poudlard

Petit chapitre d'intermède…

C'est bien parce que je n'ai pas écrit pendant un bout de temps hein !!

**Chapitre 8 : Les esleuz de Poudlard**

_Salle des professeurs, Poudlard._

-Oh, Minerva, j'en ai une bien bonne à vous raconter !!

-Allez-y Albus, je vous en prie.

-Alors, ce matin, j'étais en train de travailler tranquillement dans mon bureau, lorsque Fumseck m'avertit de l'arrivée d'un étrange animal. C'était une cigogne qui s'était posée sur le rebord de ma fenêtre et qui frappait au carreau. Je lui ouvris, et elle me tendit la patte. Je décrochais le parchemin avec un sourire. Qui donc était assez timbré pour m'envoyer une cigogne à la place d'un hibou ?

« Le parchemin était vraiment petit. 10 centimètres sur 10 centimètres, à tout casser. Je le dépliais soigneusement, et là, en voyant le message, je m'effondrais de rire.

-Mais pourquoi donc Albus ?

-Pourquoi donc ? Mais attendez Minerva, lisez-moi ça…

Dumbledore sortit d'une de ses nombreuses poches un petit bout de parchemin. Il le tendit à Minerva qui l'attrapa délicatement. Elle rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et commença sa lecture.

« Grans manitou, nous connaisçons vostre foiblessse. Nous possédonz deus otages qui rejoindronz ung enfer où damnez sont boulluz si vous ne partez pas danz la journey. Ne sommes jengleurs de ces paroles. .

_Que trespasse si je foiblis_ »

Ce fut une des rares fois qu'Albus Dumbledore vit le visage de Minerva MacGonagall se fendre d'un immense sourire.

-Une cigogne, vous dites ?

-Tout à fait.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est cette petite note en italique ?

-Oh, ça ? Je pense que ça doit être une sorte de petite devise.

-Albus, savez-vous qui a envoyé cette lettre ? Elle est anonyme…

-Hélas, non, j'aurais pourtant bien aimé aller remercier l'auteur de m'avoir fait autant rire… Non mais attendez Minerva, « _Que trespasse si je foiblis »_ Hohoho…

-Albus, voyons, calmez-vous, intima Minerva en pouffant.

Albus Dumbledore était entrain de se rouler sur le sol en hurlant de rire, une Minerva MacGonagall en pas meilleur état à ses côtés lorsque le professeur Severus Rogue entra dans la salle des professeurs.

-Severus… Hohoho…

-Albus. Enchanté de voir que vous vous portez à merveille.

-Vous voulez dire, dit-il entre deux hoquets, que vouz estes transportey de joye et de liesse de voir que me portaste à marveille !!

Eclat de rire du professeur MacGonagall, suivi de plus belle par Dumbledore.

-Que trespasse si je foiblis ! répondit le professeur MacGonagall en explosant littéralement de rire.

-Je vous laisse à vos pitreries. Je tenais juste à vous avertir que nos professeurs ont remarqué l'absence de deux élèves qui n'ont jamais brillé pour leur retard : Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy.

Les rires des deux professeurs s'étouffèrent dans leur gorge.

Minerva MacGonagall regarda Albus avec inquiétude…

-Oh non, Albus… une cigogne, ça ne vous rappelle rien ?

-Par Merlin… Les strompfs !

Dumbledore et MacGonagall s'enfuirent en courant vers le bureau du directeur. Avant de partir, Dumbledore ordonna à Rogue de rassembler immédiatement tous les professeurs dans son bureau.

-Mais pourquoi Albus ?

-Severus, la situation est beaucoup plus sérieuse que je ne le pensais.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Petite traduction de la note des schtroumpfs :**

« Grand manitou, nous connaissons votre faiblesse. Nous possédons deux otages que nous n'hésiterons pas à exécuter si vous ne déménagez pas dans la journée. Nous ne plaisantons pas avec ces paroles. _Que trépasse si je faiblis_ »

Pour donner encore plus de style au langage schtroumpf, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de leur laisser la langue du Moyen-Âge… Je me suis donc armée de mes cours sur Villon (XVème siècle) et voilà ce que je vous ai pondu !!

Ah oui, dans le titre du chapitre, « esleuz » veut dire « élus »

Voilà ! Ce court chapitre n'avait pas d'autre but que de me distrayer… Désolée, pas encore d'apparition de la Petite Voix… Prochain chapitre, promis !!!


	10. Petite note

Petite note à Schkan :

Ne t'inquiète pas ! tu n'es ni pénible, ni oppressante !!

Je vais très bien, mais j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à gérer boulot et fiction, mais surtout, je manque incroyablement de motivation… Je pense même recommencer la fic à zéro, si j'ai le courage lol !

N'hésite pas à me laisser ton e-mail pour que je puisse répondre à tes reviews

Bises et merci beaucoup de tkt de moi


	11. Dame Hermyone et Male Foy

Bonjour ! Eh oui, c'est bien moi !! Bon, la Petite Voix va se charger pour moi de vous présenter des excuses – elle est trop généreuse- mais surtout, je voulais vous avertir…

**CE CHAPITRE RISQUE D'ETRE FORT ARDU À LIRE…**

Mais par souci d'authenticité et d'esthétique, j'en suis sincèrement désolée, je ne vous ai fourni aucune traduction…Dites-vous que de cette manière, ça risque fort d'être très sympathique à lire… !

Et dernier avertissement : ne vous fiez pas aux mots que vous connaissez pour tenter de trouver la signification !!!

Dernier dernier avertissement : certaines fautes d'orthographe sont volontaires, ne m'en tenez pas vigueur… !

oOoOoOoOoOo

/caméra enclenchée/

(Petite Voix) Tu me soules, je t'ai dit que je voulais pas faire l'intermédiaire ! T'as qu'à assumer ton retard ! Et évite de sortir des excuses bidon comme ton boulot !! Tu devrais avoir honte !! SHAME ON YOU !!!

(Summertime02) Euh…

(Petite Voix) Non mais c'est pas la peine d'insister ! Tu crois que je vais m'amuser à réciter par cœur tes excuses ? Tu peux pas le faire ?

(Summertime02) Tu sais…

(Petite Voix)… T'as vu la mauvaise image que ça donne de moi ??... Parce que…

(Summertime02) Dis donc, Petite Voix…Tu sais que…

(Petite Voix)… Non, non laisse moi finir : je veux pas être ton intermédiaire et parler à la caméra tout ça parce que MADAME n'a pas le courage d'assumer ses actes...

(Summertime02, agacée) CA TOURNE !!!

(Petite Voix, se reprenant rapidement et récitant par cœur d'une voix monotone) Bonjour chères amies lectrices, l'auteur m'a fait parvenir un message destiné à VOUS, oui, oui, parfaitement, à Vous !! Elle déclare être désolée -mon œil- de ne pas avoir été plus présente ces derniers temps, mais elle avait une tonne de travail –toujours pas faite d'ailleurs- qui l'écrasait. Elle se déclare donc de ce fait entièrement innocente – mes genoux- du retard accumulé… Bon, ça te va comme ça ?

(Summertime02) Parfait !! Maintenant à nous… Mwaha

(Petite Voix) Quoi ? Quoi ? Mais quoi ? Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Et n'oublie pas que tu m'avais promis une augmentation si je faisais ton truc débile !

(Summertime02)Enfin, ne soit pas idiote ! D'après le script, tu sors du coma après être tombée de la tour d'astronomie… Il faut bien arranger un peu ta tête…

(Petite Voix) NOoN Me touche paAaaAs !!

(Summertime02, un marteau à la main, courant après la Petite Voix) VIENS ICI J'AI DIT !!!

/caméra coupée /

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se réveilla dans le noir. D'ailleurs elle n'aurait su dire si elle avait les yeux ouverts ou fermés. Elle avait incroyablement mal à la tête. Elle essaya de s'asseoir, mais se rendit rapidement compte que c'était impossible : Elle était attachée au sol…

Elle essaya bien de briser les toutes petites cordes, qui étaient vraiment ridicules, tout de même, mais rien à faire, plus elle bougeait, plus elles se resserraient. Hermione décida donc de prendre sa baguette magique, mais, affolée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas sur elle. Elle n'était ni dans sa poche de robe, ni dans celle de son jean. Elle n'était pas non plus dans son soutien-gorge. Pourtant il lui semblait l'avoir mis là… (Nda : Quoi, vous le faites jamais ??)

C'est à ce moment qu'elle commença réellement à paniquer : On lui avait volé sa baguette magique. Or celle-ci était cachée dans un endroit que l'on explore assez rarement.

Cela signifiait que quelqu'un l'avait _fouillée_…

-Oh mon dieeu….

-Ta gueule Granger.

-Quoi ??? Qui est là ??

-_Ta gueule Granger_.

-MALEFOY ??

-Mais ta gueule !!!

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ??

-Une partie de quidditch, pourquoi ? répondit-il d'un air désespéré.

-MAIS TU M'AS SUIVIE ???!?!!

-Comme tu es naïve, Granger.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies suivie !! T'es vraiment une pourriture !!

-Non mais attends, Granger, je peux pas croire que tu me sortes ça comme ça !! Je sais bien que je suis un être détestable, mais je n'en reste pas moins un être humain avec une sensibilité à fleur de peau…

-Arrête Malefoy, tu me dégoûtes.

-Encore heureux ! (soupir de désespoir) Déjà que j'ai l'autre névrosée comatique sur le dos…

Hermione se ressaisit et préféra poser des questions plus rationnelles.

-Mais attends, ils ne t'ont pas attaché ??

-Si.

-Comment tu t'es libéré ??? Alors là, j'avoue que tu me sidère…

A ces paroles, Malefoy sortit une baguette magique de sa poche dans un geste nonchalant, qui contrastait terriblement avec le sourire sadique qui s'étalait sur son visage et la lueur vicieuse de ses yeux. Hermione la reconnut parfaitement. Et pour cause : c'était la sienne. La SIENNE. Ce pervers polymore l'avait fouillée pour se libérer… Elle en devint immédiatement blanche de rage.

-Espèce de petit pervers à tendance sadico-annale, petit dépravé immoral, sale dément obsessionnel, cornichon lobotomisé ! Ptérodactyle borné ! AUSTRALOPITHEQUE PRIMAIRE, BEOTIEN CORROMPU… !!!!

-Ok, ok c'est bon, j'ai compris.

-COMMENT AS-TU ATTRAPE CETTE BAGUETTE ESPECE D'ARISTO DE MES DEUX ??!!? TU ETAIS ATTACHE A CE QUE JE SACHE… MMMMPHHFFFFMM !!! (1)

Malefoy lui mit une main sur la bouche pour la faire taire. Il était vrai que plus les secondes passaient, plus le débit de décibels de Miss Granger avait tendance à augmenter. Et il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés se libérer…

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui glisser à l'oreille qu'elle devrait s'estimer heureuse vu que ce serait probablement la seule et unique fois qu'un homme la toucherait. Quant à elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui mordre la main.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Mon Sieur ! Nous vous avons schtroumpfé un schtroumpf !

-Un schtroumpf ? Estes vous coquebert Mordiable ?

-Non, non Mon Sieur, nous avons schtroumpfé un schtroumpf qui nous a schtroumpfés !!

-Que distes-vous ? Un Truandaille !! Amenez-moi ce janceur, et soyez acertainés que ce chapon maubec sera chastié pour desportement !

Les petits schtroumpfs, obéissants, amenèrent le schtroumpf farceur, tout penaud, qui était entouré par trois schtroumpfs à l'air menaçant, habillés fort étrangement.

-Aaaah ! Le Truandaille !! Honnis soy-tu, toi et tes coquefabues !! Ne cherchasses-tu point à nouz emberlucoquer, Fredain ? N'es-tu point grandement déconfis que ta guile échouasse ? Vil Maraud ! Nous t'en tiendrons tençon !

L'étrange homme se tourna vers la foule en délire:

-Alors, gentilshommes, qu'allons-nous infliger à ce beau-soyant?

-La Chartre !

-Fornissez-le !!

- La Carnade !!

-OUiii La Carnaade !!!

-LA CARNAAADE !!!

A ces paroles, l'homme ajouta à l'encontre du schtroumpf farceur :

-Mon povre ami, il semble que la populace n'est point ton alliez. Qu'il en soit ainsi !! Ardons-le, Branchons-le, Chapelons-le et Cinglons-le ! Je serai ton tourmenteur, vile canaille ! Après t'avoir estrapadiez, nous te ficheronz en pal, nouz te quartelerons, et ce, jusqu'à ce que tu périsses de grevance! Tu converseras aux infernaulx paluz !

La foule hurla au discours de l'homme, d'un cri sanglant. Le pauvre petit schtroumpf farceur était livide, même s'il semblait qu'il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'on allait lui faire. La Carnade ? Estrapadé ? Ficher en pal ? C'était quoi ces manières ? Malgré son incompréhension, il décida de tenter de se défendre ; quitte à mourir, autant le faire dans l'honneur !

-Non ! Attendez ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous schtroumpfez !! Je voulais juste vous schtroumpfer de ce schtroumpf qui vous schtroumpfe !!

L'homme prit une allure menaçante à ces paroles.

-Arrière, Pendard !! N'écoutez point ses affabulations ! C'est une vile cautelle pour nous emberlucoquer !! A la carnade, mes amis ! Escollions ce traistre à sa patrie !! Montez le fagot, amis contubernaulx, nous arderons ce suppôt de Satan ! Qu'il boulle en enfer ! Donnez-moy ma flamberge, je m'en vas le malementer ! Que ce soy une mortaille !

Un schtroumpf un peu plus hardi que les autres se détacha de la foule et osa demander à l'homme :

-Schtroumpfez moi, mon Sieur, mais nous ne schtroumpfons pas dans quel ordre le schtroumpfer… Devons nous d'abord le schtroumpfer puis le schtroumpfer ou bien le schtroumpfer puis le schtroumpfer en le schtroumpfant… ?

-Comment ! Discutaillez-vous mes ordres ? N'estes vouz point capables de les exécuter? Eh bien, fredains soldatesques, s'il en est ainsi, donnez-moy ma flamberge, je vas m'occupier de ce bélitre, qu'il rende gorge ! Allons, plus vite, manants, ma flamberge !

Cependant, tandis que l'étrange homme terminait d'invectiver les schtroumpfs, on put entendre des voix _derrière_ le mur. Comme si des gens se _disputaient_ -pour être poli-. Les minuscules têtes se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers le mur en question. Le volume des voix augmentait de plus en plus, annonçant des coups.

Tout à coup, on entendit un énorme bruit sourd, comme si une personne en avait jeté une autre contre le mur. Ce fut le choc de trop : un pan du mur s'effondra (Nda : Pas très solide, je sais), entraînant à sa suite la personne qui avait été 'bousculée' contre le mur, qui tomba au milieu des pierres, des gravats, de la poussière et des schtroumpfs. Pauvre être, il n'avait pas tout à fait l'air à sa place au milieu des débris. En effet, le jeune homme avait plutôt une allure aristocratique qui le situait plus dans les salons, au milieu d'un canapé gavé de coussins.

Les petits schtroumpfs relevèrent la tête et aperçurent une jeune fille dans l'encadrement du mur. Elle avait les cheveux –que dis-je, une crinière- châtain en pagaille, et n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde désolée d'avoir poussé son camarade, et presque même ravie que le mur se soit effondré sur lui. Par contre, elle fut plus qu'étonnée de se retrouver en plein donjon, au milieu d'une bonne centaine de schtroumpfs vêtus de costumes médiévaux miniatures.

Mais ce qui la troubla le plus, ce fut de constater que les schtroumpfs n'étaient pas seuls. Il y avait un homme avec eux. Il était drôlement vêtu, par ailleurs. Il portait une tunique verte, assez simple, par-delà laquelle il avait passé une longue cape bleue très ample, refermée à l'avant. Une épée extrêmement travaillée était fixée à son côté (Nda : on se demande pourquoi il la demandait aux schtroumpfs… Ah, ça vous éclaire hein :p). Il portait également de grandes chausses noires. Tout cela lui donnait un air archaïque, décalé, que l'on pouvait également ressentir dans sa façon de se tenir – il avait le port d'un roi- et dans sa manière de jeter son regard sur quelqu'un. Il ressemblait un peu à Malefoy de par ses airs nobles –ce qui était loin d'être un compliment-. Hermione n'aurait pu lui donner d'âge tellement l'homme en face d'elle lui paraissait _intemporel_.

Sur sa belle tête, il avait posé une simple couronne, qui était un peu grande pour lui et avait tendance à tomber sur son front lorsqu'il faisait un mouvement un peu brusque. Cette maladresse lui conférait un certain charme, qui ne pouvait qu'être accentué par son langage ampoulé.

_(Petite Voix, à peine compréhensible) F'est parfe que tu le comprends pas ! Moi v'ai le dictfionnaire et ve peux te dire qu'il n'y a rien de farmant…_

_(Drago) Il te manque des dents ou je rêve ?_

Bref. L'homme faisait très peu XXIème siècle, pour résumer (Nda : Mode prose poétique, terminé !).

Ledit homme se retourna d'un mouvement aérien et adressa un regard incongru aux 'visiteurs' :

-Eh bien, mes amiz, Admirez ! Ung coillu et une Fendace ! Que nouz vaut ce ploisir ?

-Coillu ? Fendace ?

-Guilleri peut-estre ? interrogea t-il, agacé.

-Gné ?

-Paltonière ? reprit-il, curieux, cette fois.

-…

-Quoique tu soy, godinette, sache que je te trouvasse le port d'une emperiere, l'allure gentille, et le conet fort biau ! Continua l'homme en adressant à Hermione un regard intéressé.

-Je pense que je dois dire merci…

-Viens ici puterelle, enchaîna t-il, je te trouve bien gentille et joliette! Laisse donc ton sottard, mignotte, et vien donc forter avec moy…

-Eeeuh…

Hermione tentait difficilement d'entrer en conversation avec le drôle pendant que Drago se sortait tant bien que mal des gravats et autres résidus. Après maintes tentatives, il réussit enfin à sortir – aidé par Hermione, mais il ne l'avouera jamais-, et se redressa au moment ou l'homme reparla.

-Allonz, fame, bordelière, soyez tesmoin de ma druerie : pour estre si joliette, si porteuse de féminage, je vouz invite à partager ma repaissance, vouz et vostre baron.

-Malefoy n'est pas mon baron ! s'indigna Hermione, presque instinctivement.

A cette remarque, l'homme haussa un sourcil moqueur.

-Male foy (2), vraiment ? Cela se lit sur vostre visage, sottard.

-Je ne suis pas sot, sale individu primaire et archaïque !

-Sot ! Que nenni ! Mais sottard et godinet, je veuil le croir ! Allons, drosles, suivez-moy !

L'homme se dirigea vers une tapisserie ornant ung – pardon, un- mur (pas celui qui était tombé, un autre) d'une démarche cérémonielle. Il écarta délicatement ladite tapisserie et fit courtoisement signe à ses 'invités surprise' d'entrer.

Drago entra sans se faire prier, pressé d'avoir –enfin- un repas convenable, mais Hermione était plus méfiante. Elle préféra récupérer le schtroumpf farceur, que ses congénères avaient attaché à un poteau sur une estrade pendant ce temps, et suivre Drago avec plus de réticence.

Mais dès qu'elle eut traversé la tapisserie, toute trace de circonspection s'envola : il y avait devant elle une immense tablée, pleine de plats à craquer, prête à nourrir un régiment affamé.

Galant, l'homme –dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom- écarta une chaise pour lui permettre de s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta, puis il prit lui-même place à côté de Drago, en face d'elle. Drago s'était déjà servi et avait commencé à manger, avec classe, naturellement.

_(Petite Voix) On est Malefoy ou on l'est pas /petit foupir/_

Plutôt que d'imiter Drago, elle préféra fixer son hôte afin d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Celui-ci, devinant sûrement ce que la demoiselle avait en tête, la précéda :

-Pardonnez-moy, gente damoiselle, j'ai manquiez à touz mes devoirs en omettant de présenter ma personne. Je me nomme Théobald de Barsongur, comte de mon estat.

-Enchantée, M. de Barsongur, je suis Hermione Granger. Lui c'est Drago Malefoy, précisa t-elle d'un geste dédaigneux.

Théobald n'accorda aucun regard à Drago.

-Hermyone ! Quel nom plein de frische ! De quel doux et biau nom estes-vouz pariez, ma dame ! s'exclama t-il, admiratif.

-Je vous remercie M. de Barsongur…

-Je vouz en prie, Hermyone, prenez comme moy l'hardiesse de m'appeler Théobald.

-Eh bien, merci, Théobald…

-Vous estes pleine de grace, dame Hermyone, et vostre biauté me rend un grand emeuvement ! Vos chevels bais sont telle preuve de vostre féminage, et vostre port de regente assure vostre dignité. Oh tenez, joliette, me sens venir quelque poésie en vostre honneur…

L'homme prit une courte inspiration avant de continuer d'une voix énamourée :

« La grans biauté de vo yeux claire et la douceurs dont vous estes parée, me fait de vous si fort enamouré, chère dame, qu'avoir ne puis duriez. A toute heures est en vouz ma pensée. Désir m'assaut durement par rigueur. Et si par vous ne m'est grâce donnée, en languissant définiront mes jours. »

_(Petite Voix) Menteur !! F'est pas à toi ! MmmmphhhFfffMmm !!_

_(Théobald, une main sur la bouche de la Petite Voix et l'autre maintenant une épée sous sa gorge) Tais-toy, immondice, ou fais icy vœu de t'occire !_

Hermione eut le souffle coupé devant de si jolis vers. Et se dire qu'en plus ils lui étaient destinés… Elle n'avait jamais fait l'objet d'une 'admiration' particulière. De plus, Théobald était un fort bel homme : il avait de beaux cheveux bruns soyeux, de magnifiques yeux bleus azur, et un sourire à vous faire tomber par terre. Oui, elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse d'intéresser un tel homme. Coupant sa rêverie, l'objet de ses pensées prit la parole, préoccupé :

-Ma chiere Hermyone, pourquoi ne mangez-vous point ? Me croyez-vouz capable de quelque cautelle ?

A ces paroles, Hermione attrapa un morceau de volaille qui se situait sous son nez. Lorsqu'elle croqua dedans, elle se rendit compte de combien elle avait faim. Elle déposa délicatement le schtroumpf farceur sur la table, à ses côtés, sous le regard de Théobald, le laissant pantois :

-Maiz, que fais ce Maroufle à ma table ? N'estai tu point penduz ? Tu me devras corvée pour ta fourberie, Coquin!

-Mon Sieur, je vous prie de me schtroumper…

-Que nenni ! Le pardon est accordiez aulx humbles ! Je ne peux t'absouldre !

-Enfin, Théobald, intervint Hermione, ceci est ridicule : ce schtroumpf est extrêmement bon, pardonnez-le !

-Bon ?

-Tout à fait, répondit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

-Ce traistre à sa pastrie, aboluz ? Pardonnez-moy, dame Hermione, mais ne puis voir ung tel individu absoluz, meme pour vouz.

-Traître à sa patrie ?

-Ce pendard a lachemens abandonniez ses compieres pour rameniez des nigromanciens, à ses dires.

-Nigromanciens ?

-Des sorciers, bons au fagot !! Mordiable ! s'enflamma t-il.

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux.

-Excusez-moi, Théobald… commença Drago.

-Mon Sieur le comte, je vouz prie, jeune coillu impertinens !

Le jeune coillu impertinent en question eut un vif sourire révélateur avant de se reprendre.

-Monsieur le comte, pardon. Croyez-vous que ce schtroumpf ait réussit à trouver des sorciers ?

-Ma foy, si vouz me prouviez que vous n'estes point nigromanciens, je serais acertainé que nenni.

- Et comment vous le prouver ?

Théobald eut un léger sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier de sadique ou de malsain si l'on ne savait rien du personnage.

-Eh bien, puisque vouz vouz proposey, je veuil faire en sorte qu'aucunes charnogne, ni cognoissance, ni charmement se trouve en vouz. Pour cela, vouz executeriez la corvée due par le schtroumpf icy présens, sans aucunes nigromancie.

Drago s'étouffa dans son verre. Avait-il bien compris ? Ils allaient devoir travailler gratuitement pour ce seigneur de mes deux ? Lui, un Malefoy, Sang-Pur sur 10 générations, allait devoir se traîner par terre devant un comte à la mords-moi-l'noeud?

-Eeeuh… Et si, par le plus grand des hasards, il se trouvait que nous étions sorciers… ? demanda t-il d'un air innocent.

Théobald eut un léger soupir.

-Alors je vouz chapelerai, je vouz cinglerai, vouz escollierai, vouz ficherai en pal avant de vouz arder sur les fagots et de vouz charter.

Drago glissa discrètement à Hermione :

-Dame Hermyone, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, même en ne comprenant pas, ça ne m'inspire pas…

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive, avant de demander quelle était la corvée en question. La réponse fut immédiate :

-Dame Hermyone, je seraiz un vil maraud si je forçasse une dame telle que vouz, si pleine de biauté et de féminage, à servir. (3) Non, non, pendans que vostre ami servira, je vous vestirai dignemens.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Plus vite, jeune coillu, il reste de la poussière.

Drago jeta un regard incendiaire à son hôte. Il prit une pierre et s'acharna dessus en imaginant la tête de Sieur Barsongur à la place.

-Jevaismelefairejevaismelefairejevaismelefaire…

-Que dictes-vouz ? Je ne vous entends point… le nargua Théobald.

Drago se targua d'un immense sourire hypocrite, comme lui seul savait les faire :

-Cela vous convient-il, M. le Comte ?

-Eh bien, vouz estes douiez, sans conteste. Aussi viais-je vouz laisser continuer seul.

_(Drago) Je rêve ou il veut me laisser seul ? Avec la baguette de Granger ? _

Mais, « contrecarrant » ses plans, Théobald installa quelques schtroumpfs aux côtés de Drago…

_(Drago) Oula, attention, des schtroumpfs… Ca rigole plus…_

Il eut un sourire indulgent envers Théobald, alors que celui-ci montait quelques marches, probablement à la rencontre de Dame Hermyone.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione s'admira dans la glace. Elle avait mit près d'une heure et demie à s'habiller, mais elle ne regrettait pas le résultat. Elle portait une longue tunique verte foncée, tissée de fleurs dorées, que son hôte avait nommée 'bliaud'. Par-dessus elle avait enfilé une robe mauve sans manches, incroyablement ample, dont le col était orné d'une bande dorée. Ses cheveux, lâches mais peignés, étaient retenus par une légère couronne de fleurs en or.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait aussi magnifique. Même en 4ème année, en passant deux bonnes heures devant sa glace, elle n'avait pas été aussi bien arrangée. Cependant, elle regrettait les chausses, qui la gênaient, et le corsage, qui l'empêchait presque de respirer.

_(Petite Voix) Tu fais ma vieille, le narfififme fa fe foigne très bien…_

_(Hermione) Mwahahahaha ! Tais-toi, n'a-qu'une-dent !_

Mais le meilleur dans tout ça, c'était de se dire qu'alors qu'elle était en train de se pomponner, Sieur Mauvaise foi était en train de remonter son mur… (et que la Petite Voix risquait fort de les laisser encore tranquilles un petit moment vu qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parler…)

_(Petite Voix) Ve trouve fa dégueulaffe ! _

Vraiment, elle adorait Théobald. (Pour avoir mit Drago au pain sec et à l'eau… ça va, vous suivez ?)

_(Petite Voix) Ouais bah tu comprendrais tout fe qu'il te dit tu penferais pas la même fove !_

_(Hermione) Donne-moi ton dictionnaire, épave ambulante!_

_(Petite Voix) Pas queftion, la prod me l'a confié et les zacteurs n'ont PAS LE DROIT d'y toufer finon on me renvoie !_

_(Hermione) Ce sera pas la première fois !! Allez, doooonneeeee !!!_

_(Petite Voix) Non, dégave !! Non, attends, ranve fa, t'as pas le droit d'utiliver de mavie fur moi… RANVE FETTE BAGUETTE !!_

_(Hermione) Accio. Merci !!_

_(Petite Voix) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!_

_(Hermione) Alors, voyons voir…_

_(Petite Voix) V'EFPERE QUE TU VAS ETRE CONTENTE, VIPERE !_

_(Hermione, outrée) OooooH… NooOoon… NooOoOoOoooOOOn c'est pas vraaaiiiii… Et j'ai osé dire merci à ça ??!!?! Oh nOoOoOoon… _

_(Petite Voix) MERFI BEAUCOUP !!!_

_(Hermione, plus gênée que jamais) Bon, on peut reprendre…. ?_

_(Petite Voix) Ve t'en prie !_

_(Hermione, rouge de honte) Désolée de l'interruption… Sincèrement…Alors… Que disions-nous ?_

Le schtroumpf farceur était perché sur l'épaule d'Hermione, comme à son habitude. Pour l'« occasion », Théobald lui avait trouvé un charmant petit costume qui était assorti au sien. Mais le petit schtroumpf n'était pas ravi de la nouveauté, préférant son ancienne culotte blanche, et il ne manquait pas une occasion de le faire savoir.

-Schtroumpfe-moi ce déguisement ! C'est pas un schtroumpf ça ! En plus ça ne me schtroumpfe pas ! Schtroumpf alors ! J'irais bien lui schtroumpfer deux trois mots à ce Théobald…

-Arrête ! Regarde cette robe, comme elle est magnifique !

Le petit schtroumpf n'en bouda que de plus belle.

-T'as tendance à schtroumpfer n'importe quoi dans la mesure où c'est un compliment…

Les joues d'Hermione rosirent

-Même pas vrai ! Je sais faire la part des choses, je te remercie !

-Ouais n'empêche que le Théobald il t'a dans la schtroumpf !!

-Dis pas de bêtises ! Il a tout de même été particulièrement accueillant : regarde le repas, la robe, **Malefoy à la corvée**…

-J'en reschtroumpfe pas que tu sois en train de te faire schtroumpfer par le schtroumpf qui a schtroumpfé mon village…

-Mais Théobald n'est pas méchant… ! Un peu rustaud et incroyablement grossier quand il le veut, d'accord, mais pas méchant…

-Ouais, enfin il a quand même schtroumpfé mon village d'après les ordres de son schtroumpf…

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait à ton village ? Tout a l'air d'aller bien… !

-Tu schtroumpfes ou quoi ???!??!! Tous mes amis sont schtroumpfés dans un donjon par un schtroumpf moyen-âgeux !! Nos champignons sont en train de schtroumpfer sans nous ! Il ne schtroumpfe plus rien !

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je sorte les schtroumpfs de là ?

-Oui ! Avec plaisir ! Ce serait schtroumpfement bien !

-Et comment ? Je te rappelle que je ne sais même pas comment sortir d'ici moi-même !

-Tu es une schtroumpf ou quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais schtroumpfer, non ? Schtroumpfer des trucs avec ta baguette…

-Ah bien sûr !!

-Eh bien tu pourrais schtroumpfer Théobald en duel !

-Hors de question !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ce serait une schtroumpf comme une autre… !

-Alors, Primo, Théobald n'est même pas sorcier ! Deuxio…

Le petit schtroumpf la coupa :

-Bien sûr que si ! Que schtroumpfes-tu !?

-…

Hermione eut un petit temps d'arrêt. Théobald, sorcier ?

-Ca te schtroumpfe, hein ?

-_Quoi_ ?

-Théobald est un schtroumpf !

-…

-Que schtroumpfais-tu ? Tu schtroumpfais qu'il avait schtroumpfé les schtroumpfs par de simples schtroumpfs ? Tu es complètement schtroumpf…

- Mais alors, pourquoi il nous a dit que… ?

-Parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le schtroumpfe ! Il veut schtroumpfer le contrôle du village des schtroumpfs !

Hermione avait un peu de mal à y croire, vu la terreur et la colère apparues sur son visage au mot 'nigromancie'. Elle prit quelques instants de réflexion.

- Ca veut dire que c'est lui qui a ensorcelé votre village ?

Le schtroumpf Farceur acquiesça. A ce moment, ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier, et une voix demander :

-Dame Hermyone ? Estes-vouz vestue ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà mes amis ! Enfin un chapitre d'achevé

Celui-ci est plus long que les précédents, j'espère que vous l'avez remarqué !!

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai mis beauuucoup de temps à l'écrire (surtout pour les répliques de Théobald…)

Et à ce propos, que pensez-vous du Théobald en question ?

Je remercie encore Schkan, qui m'a remotivée à écrire, ainsi que toutes les autres récentes revieweuses !!

Bises et à bientôt normalement :p

NB :

(1)Il est vrai que Mr Malefoy était ligoté, la production n'a donc aucune idée de la manière dont Mr Malefoy s'est débrouillé pour se détacher et s'emparer de la baguette (ou vraisemblablement de l'inverse).

(2) Malefoy est l'ancien français (Male Foy) qui signifie Mauvaise foi. Mais vous le saviez, bien sûr ?

(3) servir ici verbe dérivé du mot 'serf'


End file.
